Colores de la Vida
by Naomi-chian
Summary: Sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes. Ella sabía lo que tenia y lo valoraba. Nunca pedía nada, siempre recibía todo con una sonrisa, pero aun así, todos sus colores le fueron arrebatos.
1. Reescribiendo el cuento de hadas

**...**

**Colores de la Vida**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Reescribiendo el Cuento de Hadas**

**...**

* * *

Un ser humano, es ciego por naturaleza, nunca ve lo hermoso que es el mundo que lo rodea. Siempre ha sido así y lo será.

—w—

Ella era algo diferente a cualquier niña de su edad, sus profesores lo notaban. Siempre se quedaba viendo el pequeño jardín que tenían en el patio trasero de su guardería. En vez de jugar con los otros niños, ella dibujaba paisajes con los crayones de colores o las pintaba con sus dedos. Muchos profesores le preguntaban si tenía algún problema, ella solo les miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios y les respondía:

—Estoy bien, sensei — decía con su suave voz — Es solo que me gustan mucho los colores

Ninguno de ellos le decía nada más, solo le decían que estaba bien, pero que de vez en cuando también jugara con sus demás compañeros. Bajaba la cabeza con un puchero en los labios y asentía con la cabeza. Según, un psicólogo que los mismos profesores habían contratado, les dijo que no había ningún problema con ella, solo era una niña a la que le gustaba pintar.

—Yellow-chan — la llamo una profesora antes de que fuera a casa — Quisiera hablar con tu mama, sobre tus calificaciones

—Ah… no me diga que saque una mala nota… —dijo la niña algo temerosa y llorosa

Su profesora rio por la linda expresión que tenia y luego le acaricio la cabeza.

—No es eso, tu siempre has tenido excelentes calificaciones — le dijo — ¿Podrías decirle que quiero hablar con ella?

—Ahm… bueno… mama siempre está trabajando… no creo que pueda venir

—Oh, ya veo… ¿Y tu papa?

—Papa nos abandono a mí y a mi mama

Aquella respuesta sorprendió mucho a su profesora, no solo porque no lo sabía, sino que al momento de decirlo, no había nada de tristeza en su rostro.

— ¡Oh! Ahm… Lo siento… ugh… ¿Hay alguien con quien pueda hablar?

La niña puso una mano en su mentón pensando.

— ¡Ah, mi tío! — Grito alegre — Cuando vaya a visitarnos a casa le diré que venga

—Está bien, lo estaré esperando

La pequeña asintió y camino hasta la salida para irse, pero antes giro y se despidió de su profesora alzando su mano y moviéndola de un lado hacia otro con energía. Su profesora le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa algo desencajada. Le daba un poco de miedo que aquella niña no pueda sentirse triste por su desgracia.

—w—

—Ya llegue — dijo en voz baja al entrar a su casa

Dejo la mochila en el pequeño sofá y se fue a la cocina, como supuso, su madre no había cocinado nada. Saco un poco de mantequilla y la unto en un pan. Fue a la recamara de su madre, toco la puerta, nadie respondió, volvió a tocar y la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

—Llegas tarde

—Lo siento, mama — dijo bajando la cabeza

— ¡Si algo malo te pasa, tu tío no me dará absolutamente nada!

—Perdóname, pero la pro…

— ¡Pero nada! — Le grito — Tú eres mi pequeña inversión para el futuro

Yellow se dio la vuelta, recogió su mochila y se fue a su cuarto. Llorar, eso debía hacer un niño normal, pero de sus ojos no salían nada, tal vez sabia que con solo llorar podría empeorar las cosas o simplemente no las solucionaría, pero eso no evitaba tener aquel nudo en su garganta.

—w—

Unos golpes en la puerta alertaron a Yellow, su madre estaba en casa, encerrada en su habitación, y sabia que no abriría, ya que pensaría que se trataba del dueño del edificio pidiendo la renta, que debían hace 2 meses. Pero los golpes seguían insistiendo.

— ¿Yellow-chan? — la llamaron — ¿Estas ahí? Soy yo tu tío

Al escuchar la última palabra, mostro una gran sonrisa y corrió a abrir la puerta. Su tío llevaba una caja en sus brazos que dejo en el suelo para abrazar a su sobrina.

— ¡Tío, tío, tío! — Gritaba emocionada la niña — ¡Que bueno que nos visitas!

—Si perdona, pero la pesca no ha estado yendo muy bien

Ella negó.

—Está bien, me gusta estos momentos que tengo contigo

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

Su madre había salido de su habitación, llevaba puesto su pijama.

—Durmiendo a estas horas… deberías cuidar de tu hija

—No te metas en mis asuntos

—Son mis asuntos si se trata de Yellow

—Tsk… — chasqueo la lengua

El hombre se levanto y camino hasta donde estaba su hermana para darle un sobre.

—No lo gastes en tonterías

Volvió a chasquear la lengua y se metió a su cuarto, tirando la puerta.

—Oh, te traje un regalo, Yellow-chan — le dijo acercándose a la caja — Espero te guste

La pequeña rompió la envoltura con emoción, hasta que al fin vio su contenido, con gran alegría abrazo su regalo y le pidió a su tío algo de ayuda para abrirlo. Se trataba de una muñeca, era una muy bonita.

—Gracias — le dijo

—w—

Ni bien se marcho su tío, su madre salió de su pequeño departamento, ella estaba en su habitación jugando con su nuevo juguete, su único juguete. Mirando la ventana, dio un bostezo, dejo su muñeca a un lado y se cambio a su pijama, luego se subió a su cama abrazando a su muñeca. Tenía sueño y mañana debía ir a clases.

—Por aquí…

Escucho a lo lejos la voz de su madre, seguida de su risa.

—No seas tímido, ven…

Se levanto y puso la silla bajo el picaporte. Su tío le había dicho que hiciera eso, si es que algún extraño entraba en su casa y así lo hacía, siempre.

Volvió a echarse en su cama, intentando volver a dormir, pero sabía que eso sería imposible.

—Ah…

Fue ahí cuando los escucho. Odiaba esos extraños sonidos que hacia su madre.

—w—

Aquel debió haber sido como otro, su madre descansando y ella en su habitación haciendo sus tareas o jugando, pero ni bien regreso de su guardería, debió darse cuenta que ella no estaba y meterse en su habitación. Sin embargo, ella se quedo pintando en la sala.

—Es aquí… es algo pequeña, pero será lo suficiente para divertirnos… — rio con picardía.

Ella al escuchar a su madre hablar así, recogió sus cosas y se metió a su cuarto, pero olvido algo, su muñeca.

Su madre entro a su casa e hizo entrar al invitado.

—Dime… ¿Dónde te gustaría jugar?

El hombre sonrió con picardía y tomo la cintura de la mujer para darle un beso en los labios. Durante el beso, los ojos del hombre se desviaron hacia el sofá.

—Muñeca… — dijo entre el beso

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Tienes una hija?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Como se te ocurre…

—Y que es eso… — dijo señalando la muñeca en el sofá

—Ahm… yo…

—Me largo

El hombre se marcho, dejando a la mujer en la sala. La madre rodeo con sus brazos su delgado cuerpo y clavo sus uñas en sus brazos.

—Maldita mocosa

Camino hasta la habitación de su hija y la toco con fuerza.

— ¡Abre de una vez!

Yellow asustada saco la silla y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Sucede algo, madre?

La mujer tomo con fuerza ambos brazos de Yellow y la zarandeo de un lado hacia otro.

— ¡Es por tu culpa! — Le gritaba — ¡Mi cliente de hoy se fue! ¿Qué crees que comeremos?

—Yo… lo siento mucho…

— ¡Estoy cansada! — Seguía gritando — Si no te hubiera tenido, tal vez tu padre estaría aquí

Sus uñas clavadas en sus delgados brazos dolían más que sus palabras, no era la primera vez que se lo decía y estaba segura que no sería la última.

Su madre la soltó tirándola contra el suelo, fue al baño y saco la botella de cloro, para luego tirarle por todo el cuerpo a la niña.

—Si tu tío ve que tienes un golpe o herida, de seguro te llevara lejos de mí y mi pequeña inversión se irá al demonio… si te tiro esto pensara que tienes alguna quemadura del sol… no seas un obstáculo para mi, mocosa

Tiro la botella al suelo y se encerró en su habitación. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, le escocían a horrores sus ojos, se froto con sus manos, pero eso solo logro empeorar la situación. A paso torpe camino hasta el baño, abrió el fregadero y comenzó a echarse agua a los ojos. Trato de abrirlos, pero solo veía sus manos borrosas delante de ella. Volvió a cerrarlos, tal vez si los mantenía cerrados, su visión regresaría a la normalidad. Se quito su pijama y se metió a la ducha para quitarse el cloro de su cuerpo.

Ella sabía que su madre no la quería, la forma en que la trataba su tío era muy diferente a la de ella. Era por eso que le gustaban los colores, si debía elegir un color a su tío, ese debía ser un tono naranja, porque su tío le mostraba alegría, en cambio su madre era un gris, porque para ella era como una niebla, densa y tenebrosa.

—w—

Su tío toco la puerta, no recibo respuesta, estuvo a punto de volver a golpearla, cuando se abrió.

—Está abierta… debo renegar a mi hermana por esto — se dijo para sí — ¿Yellow?

Oyó ruidos en la habitación de su sobrina y cuando estuvo a punto de ir, Yellow salió.

— ¡Tío! — grito con emoción

La noto algo rara, se cogía de las paredes y casi se golpea con la mesa.

—Me alegra que vinieras — le dijo cuando llego hacia el

— ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Ah? Claro que si

Su tío chequeo sus ojos y noto que estaban algo rojos e irritados.

— ¿Cuántos dedos ves? — dijo poniéndole unos dos dedos en frente de su rostro

—Ehm… ¿Tres?

Cargo a Yellow en sus brazos y la llevo piso abajo, debía llevarla al hospital de inmediato.

—w—

El doctor chequeo los ojos de la pequeña, había puesto una linterna sobre su vista y noto que su pupila no se dilataba, eso era una mala señal. No podía hacerles muchos exámenes, ya que, al ser niña, temía que pudiera empeorar su estado. Resignado, llevo a la niña donde su tío.

— ¿Cómo esta? — pregunto preocupado

El doctor suspiro.

—Lamento decirle esto, pero ella ha perdido la visión — dijo

Su tío miro sorprendido al doctor.

— ¡¿No hay nada que puedan hacer?!

—Es muy niña para hacerle una operación — le informo — lo que le puedo decir es que la razón por la que quedo ciega es porque le cayó algún químico en los ojos y no es reciente

El tío de Yellow golpeo el escritorio del doctor, asustando a Yellow por el fuerte sonido. El doctor no menciono nada del golpe, comprendía la situación y de cierta manera también estaba algo fastidiado que una niña tan pequeña ya no pueda ver.

—Otra cosa… mientras la examinaba note que tenía unos arañones en sus brazos… no quiero mal pensar de usted, pero… usted no está maltratando a esta pequeña, ¿No?

— ¡Jamás lo haría! — Le grito — Ella es como mi hija

Yellow agacho sus hombros, quería esconderse.

—Sobre la operación, tendremos que posponerla hasta que sea un poco mayor, no quiero arriesgarla

—Entendido

—También me gustaría que viniera cada mes a chequearla, aunque ya no quede rastro del químico en sus ojos, es mejor estar pendiente de ella

Su tío asintió la cabeza, tomo la mano de su sobrina y salió del consultorio. Cuando llegaron a su camioneta, la cargo y la puso en el asiento de atrás, le puso el cinturón y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

— ¿Me contarías que paso?

La pequeña estaba con la cabeza abajo, no quería hablar y delatar a su madre. No quería tener más problemas con ella.

—Por favor…

Yellow cerró sus ojos con fuerza y hablo lo sucedido días atrás. Nunca había experimentado el miedo, pero ahora que estaba casi sumergida en la oscuridad, era imposible que no la tuviera. El negro nunca fue su color preferido.

Su tío volvió a darle un beso en su frente y le dijo que todo estaría bien.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a visitar a la abuela? — Le dijo — Estoy seguro que se alegrara mucho al verte

Ella asintió y le mostro una sonrisa.

—w—

Antes de ir a casa de su madre, paro para recoger las pertenencias de Yellow, no volvería a ese hogar, nunca más.

—Espérame aquí, ¿De acuerdo?

Yellow asintió.

Su tío salió de la camioneta y fue directo al pequeño departamento de su hermana. No toco la puerta, la pateo y entro. Su hermana salió de su habitación asustada.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

— ¡Eso debería decir yo! — le grito, mientras entraba a la habitación de su sobrina y tomaba todo lo que podía

— ¿Q-Que es lo que haces?

—Nunca más veras a Yellow

— ¡No puedes llevarte a mi hija!

— ¡Si la hubieses cuidado como se debía, esto no estaría pasando!

La mujer trato de quitarles las cosas de su hija, pero él la empujo y cayó al suelo.

—No te denuncio por maltrato solo porque eso lastimaría mas a Yellow… ya suficiente daño tiene con que no pueda volver a ver…

El hombre miro con lastima a su hermana y se fue. La mujer se quedo en el suelo, mirando hacia donde se iba su hermano.

—Mi pequeña inversión…

—w—

Debido a la pérdida de visión de Yellow tuvieron que cambiarla de guardería, a uno en que le enseñaran Braille y a que se acostumbrara a su ceguera. A su tío y abuela les sorprendió mucho el ver como Yellow tomaba con tranquilidad su nueva condición.

—He visto a muchos niños pasar por lo mismo… y no lo tomaban bien a la primera, pero ella… es muy madura sabe

Era inevitable que ambos se sintieran orgullosos por la pequeña de Yellow. Pero aun cuando su rostro sonreía, en su interior lloraba, ya no podía ver los colores que ella tanto amaba.

—w—

Dos años pasaron, Yellow ya manejaba el braille como una experta, sus maestros le habían dicho que ya podía entrar a cualquier escuela primaria, claro siempre y cuando contaran con los libros en braille.

Todos sabían que sería un gran paso para Yellow, no por su ceguera debía quedarse encerrada en cuatro paredes y a su abuela no le gustaba la idea de que ella tuviera un tutor a domicilio, lo que ella mas quería era ver a su nieta traer a sus amigos a casa y el ver como se divertía.

—Estaré bien — le dijo

Su tío había llevado a Yellow hasta la escuela, la más cercana a su casa. El había ayudado a bajarla y la profesora del lugar los esperaba afuera, escoltaría a Yellow a su clase. La pequeña le dio un abrazo y beso en la mejilla a su tío y tomo la mano de su profesora. Su tío miro como su sobrina se iba, era algo triste ver esa escena, en todo ese tiempo que había estado con Yellow, el ya se creía su padre y verla irse era algo desgarrador.

— ¡Ah! — Exclamo, luego giro y sonrió — ¡Te quiero mucho!

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, era increíble como una pequeña por más angustioso o triste sea el momento, ella sonreía y lo que era más sorprendente era como su sonrisa lograba contagiar a cualquiera.

—Yo también

—w—

—Buenos días, estudiantes — dijo al entrar la profesora — Hoy tenemos una nueva alumna… ehm…

¿Cómo decirles que era algo diferente a los demás?

—Ella es algo especial, así que por favor no la molesten mucho, es mas traten que se sienta en casa

Yellow entro al salón tomada de la mano de la profesora, la paro en frente de la clase y la presento.

—Ella es Yellow, trátenla bien

La profesora llevo a la pequeña hasta su asiento.

— ¡Muy bien, comencemos con matemáticas! — dijo con alegría la profesora

Todos los alumnos suspiraron resignados.

—w—

Yellow se sentía observada, y estaba siendo observada. Era el descanso y varios niños y niñas se habían acercado a ella.

—Yo no veo nada "especial" en ella

Y es que cuando uno veía a Yellow, cualquiera podría confundir su estado. Aun siendo ciega, sus ojos brillaban como el mismo sol.

—Ehm… — hablo — Soy ciega…

— ¡Ciega! — Grito un niño — Entonces a eso se refería la profesora… en ese caso llevémonos bien, Yellow-chan

El niño le hacía señas a otro niño, le indicaba que sacara el almuerzo de la mochila de la pequeña.

—Gracias — dijo con inocencia la niña

Nadie decía nada, es mas se aguantaban el reírse en ese momento. Cuando el otro niño estuvo a punto de sacarle el almuerzo, una mano lo detuvo. El niño travieso brinco del susto y vio que la mano que la cogía era un pelirrojo que lo miraba molestaba.

—Fuera — le dijo en voz baja para que la nueva estudiante no escuchara

El niño chasqueo y se fue. Uno a uno los chicos se fueron yendo, ya no era tan divertido ahora que ya no podían hacerle bromas a la pequeña. El salvador de Yellow volvió a meter a meter su almuerzo en la mochila y la cerro. Luego se sentó en frente de Yellow y miro a su compañera.

—En serio… no pareces ciega… — le dijo mirándola con total detalle

—Ah… tú no eres el mismo chico…

—No, el ya se fue, dijo que se disculpaba por no despedirse, pero la profesora lo había llamado

— ¿En serio? No escuche entrar a la profesora

Era demasiado inocente, tal vez se debía a su condición.

—Soy Silver, me siento adelante tuyo

—Un placer, Silver-kun

—w—

Era un día despejado, no había nube que perturbara el cielo, por lo que Silver había llevado a Yellow al patio trasero de la escuela, ella le había dicho que le gustaba mucho los lugares abiertos, aunque no los podía ver, le gustaba el aire fresco chocar contra su cara y el olor de las flores.

—Ehm… Silver-kun se que será algo impropio de mi, pero… ah… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Adelante

— ¿Puedo tocar tu cara?

El pelirrojo casi se atraganta con el agua que estaba tomando, golpeo su pecho y tosió un poco.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto Yellow

—Si — dijo al notar la preocupación de la rubia — No esperaba ese favor

—Siento si te sorprendí, pero tengo una extraña costumbre de que cuando conozco a alguien nuevo quiero tocarle el rostro para tener una idea de cómo es su aspecto… disculpa si te incomode…

El chico miro a Yellow y noto lo desanimada que estaba.

—Solo un poco de acuerdo

Era extraño, solo llevaba un par de días que la conocía y ya aceptaba cualquier cosa que le pedía.

Yellow algo nerviosa toco las mejillas del chico, luego su nariz, frente y boca.

—Wuoh… tus mejillas son muy suaves

—Cállate…

En ese par de días que se conocían, Yellow se había dado cuenta que Silver era una persona algo fácil de enojar, pero también era muy amable.

Yellow siguió hasta su cabello, que midió el largo con sus manos.

—Tu cabello es largo… ¿De qué color es?

—Pelirrojo

Ella rio.

—Si mi abuela te viera, diría que eres un rebelde

Algo ya fastidiado, Silver coloco sus manos en las mejillas de Silver y tiro de ellas.

— ¡Au, Au, Au!

—Por decirme rebelde

Yellow no se quedo atrás y también tiro de las mejillas de Silver.

—Oh… no puedo creer lo que mis ojos están viendo…

Ambos giraron hacia un lado y vieron a una castaña caminando hacia ellos.

—Silver está abusando de una niña…

—No es… lo que párese — hablaba con las mejillas estiradas.

Yellow soltó las mejillas de su amigo y el hizo los mismo. Ella froto sus mejillas para que desapareciera el dolor.

—Blue, ¿No estabas castigada?

—Si, pero el profesor me dejo salir para comer algo — dijo acercándose a ellos, luego miro a Yellow, quien tenía la cabeza agacha — Así que… tú debes ser Yellow… — Blue rio con dulzura — Eres más bonita de lo que describió Silver

— ¡Hey!

Blue siguió mirándola con total detalle, nuevamente Yellow se sintió observada de mas.

—Silver tenía razón, no pareces ciega… Seamos amigas, ¿Si? Soy Blue, prima de Silver, soy un año más grande que tu

—Ahm… Mucho gusto — dijo levantando la mirada y sonriendo

_—Tan linda —_pensó Blue

Los tres conversaron de todo, mientras hablaba Blue, Yellow se dio cuenta que aunque parecía algo ruidosa, era buena persona. Y a pesar que la llevara conociendo unos cuantos minutos, la trataba como su igual, como Silver.

—Oh, cierto — dijo — ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos antes que yo llegara? — esto último lo dijo en tono pícaro

Silver casi se vuelve a atorar, pero esta vez con la hamburguesa que se había comprado.

—Es para que tenga una idea de cómo es su aspecto

— ¡Oh, oh! ¡Yo quiero! — decía entusiasmada

A Yellow le sorprendió un poco la forma en que había reaccionado la castaña, pero luego de un momento de escuchar a su nueva amiga, sonrió.

—Está bien

Al igual que Silver, toco sus mejillas, nariz, boca, ojos y boca.

—Tienes una piel muy suave

— ¡Ni hablar de tus manos! Son como algodón

Yellow rio.

—Silver también tiene las mejillas suaves

— ¡No digas esa información! — le grito

Ambas rieron. Toco su cabello y noto lo largo que era.

— ¡Es muy largo! ¿De qué color es?

—Marrón, mi cabello es mi orgullo

—Lo noto, es muy suave — le dijo, con lo que la castaña rio — ¿De qué color son tus ojos?

—Azules

—A mi no me preguntaste de qué color eran — le dijo Silver

—Son plateados

A ambos chicos sorprendió la respuesta, ya que era cierto.

—Va contigo — le dijo con una sonrisa

Silver miro hacia otro lado sonrojado y Blue rio por la reacción que tuvo su primo.

Si debía ponerle un color a Blue ese sería el azul, un azul marino, porque ella era así fluía como el mar y daba ese aire de confianza. A Silver le pondría el mismo color de sus ojos, plateado, porque era tenaz y por más oscuro este es capaz de brillar.

* * *

**Fecha: 13 de marzo de 2013**

_¡Tiempo sin poner algo nuevo! De seguro la matanza comenzara cuando vean que no he actualizado casi ninguno de mis fics, bueno eso ha sido debido a una racha de mala suerte. Primero mi examen de admision (que por si acaso ingrese, bueno esto no es mala suerte), asi que full estudio, luego, sin internet por casi una semana y ahora... el 18 comienzo clases en la universidad. Creo que regresare a actualizaciones una vez al mes..._

_En fin, este pequeño fic(si porque tengo planeado hacerlo masomenos de uno capitulos que ya estan casi terminados) me inspire con mi ost favorito, Kingdom Hearts(Vaya sorpresa), me encontre todoo el ost en un solo video y las escuche... sin darme cuenta abri word y escribi esto. Personalmente me gusta mucho, siempre habia querido publicar una historia de este tipo, mas adelante veran a lo que me refiero._

_Ahora si su servidora se retira, tengo que levantarme temprano a recoger mis cosas de la universidad._

_Cuidense y no hagan travesuras!_

_**Naomi-chian**_


	2. Soledad Dañina

**...**

**Colores de la Vida**

**::**

_By: _

_Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capítulo 2:**

**Soledad Dañina**

**...**

* * *

Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde... pero si uno sabe lo que tiene y no quiere perderlo, se vuelve egoista y soverbio. Uno debe darse cuenta que a veces perder algo significa encontrar algo mejor.

—w—

Había cumplido 16 años hace casi un mes y aun seguía sintiéndose una niña dentro de ese consultorio. Era como si aquella habitación fuese un portal hacia pasado. Lleno de malos recuerdos de su madre.

El doctor, que la conocía desde el inicio de su ceguera, examinaba unos papeles. Eran sus exámenes que el mismo le había hecho, los comparaba con los pasados que su expediente tenía. Su tío estaba ansioso, lo notaba porque su pie golpeaba constantemente el suelo. Ella apretaba su falda con fuerza, como nunca antes, tenía miedo.

— ¿Y bien? — pregunto su tío

El doctor levanto la mirada y dio una pequeña sonrisa, gesto que alegro al tío de Yellow. La operación podría realizarse.

— ¡Yellow, podrás volver a ver!

Ella agacho un poco la cabeza y sonrió. ¿Por qué la idea de operarse la desanimaba?

—Debemos planear la operación

—Debe ser durante mis vacaciones… — hablo de inmediato Yellow — No quiero perder clases y creo que sería mejor ya que estaría a todo con la rehabilitación…

— ¡Pero eso es hasta agosto! — le grito su tío

—Bueno… algo de tiempo extra le irá bien a mis ojos, ¿No, doctor?

El nombrado cruzo los brazos y pensó.

—Eso depende de los exámenes de ese momento… — el siguió pensando, buscando una alternativa — seguiremos con la limpieza y demás exámenes hasta agosto, si cambias de opinión, solo ven a mi consultorio

Yellow asintió.

—w—

Su tío cerró con fuerza la puerta de su camioneta y le dio un suave golpe al timón.

—Esto es lo que querías, ¿No?

Ella no respondió.

—No entiendo por qué quieres posponerlo hasta agosto…

—N-No quiero que mis amigos este un año más adelante que yo, quiero acabar la secundaria con ellos…

Patética excusa.

Su tío bajo la cabeza y acaricio la cabeza de su sobrina.

Yellow tenía una idea que deambulaba por su cabeza desde los 12. Su madre la maltrato y eso podría significar que ella también fuese a maltratar a sus hijos cuando los tuviera, como su madre lo h izo. Pensaba que si se quedaba ciega, recordaría el maltrato y no lo haría con sus amigos.

—w—

Yellow y Silver estaban en su salón, conversaban sobre el examen de historia que acababan de dar. Era la hora de descanso, la gran mayoría de los alumnos estaban en el pasillo o bien peleando en la cafetería.

— ¡Yellow~!

Los dos giraron hacia la puerta y vieron a Blue entrar. Tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, Silver de inmediato noto que algo no andaba bien. La castaña abrazo a Yellow por la espalda y froto su mejilla con la de su rubia amiga, juraría que Blue estaba ronroneando como un gato.

—Nee, Nee, ¿Me harías un favor?

—Quieres ayuda con alguna materia — le respondió ella

— ¡Nada de eso! ¡Tsk! Como si eso fuera lo único que te pidiera

Yellow rio.

—Lo siento, ¿Qué sucede?

—Hay un chico en mi salón… —decía jugando con sus dedos

— ¡Ah no! — La interrumpió Silver — No metas a Yellow en tus problemas amorosos

—Déjala hablar, Silver — le dijo — es raro escuchar que diga que le gusta un chico

—Pero que quieres que haga, ¡Ellos vienen a mí! — Le respondió — como decía hay un chico que me gusta y bueno... Me puse tan nerviosa que también invite a su amigo a que nos acompañara... No sé cómo se convirtió en una cita grupal... ¿Me quieres acompañar?

—No tienes que hacerlo, Blue debe aprender a decir sus sentimientos

— ¡Mira quién habla!

Silver le mando una mirada de enojado y Blue no se quedo atrás.

—Con gusto te acompañaría, pero no soy buena en esos temas...

— ¡Por favor Yellow! Yo jamás te tendría en esta situación, pero ninguna de mis compañeras de salón está desocupada ese día, ¡Por favor!

Yellow sintió la angustia en la voz de su amiga. Pensó un momento y luego suspiro.

—Si ese chico te gusta mucho... Está bien... Te acompañare

— ¡Yey! — Grito de emoción — es por eso que eres mi mejor amiga

La campana sonó y Blue se despidió, dijo que la llamaría cuando supiera detallas de la doble cita.

—La engríes demasiado — gruño Silver

—Es raro ver a Blue diciendo que le gusta alguien, quiero ayudarla

—w—

—No lo hagas — le gruño Silver a su prima — es muy peligroso que ella este con otros chicos

— ¡Crees que expondría a Yellow de esa manera! — Le grito — Le pedí a papa que investigara al otro chico q iría a la cita... No tiene antecedentes y tiene notas promedio

—Me da igual... No la lleves

—Jujuju solo admite q estas celoso — le dijo divertida

Silver miro fastidiado a la castaña.

—No es eso... Yellow es como mi hermana, odiaría si ella saliera lastimada...  
Blue sonrió y froto la cabeza de Silver.

—Ella es fuerte, más de lo q tú crees...

Silver suspiro rendido.

—Cuida de ella — dijo resignado

—Siempre lo he hecho y lo hare — le dijo con una sonrisa

—w—

Para Yellow aquella cita grupal fue algo más problemática de lo que pensó, no por su condición, si no por Blue. Había llegado bien temprano a su casa para escoger la ropa que se pondría para la ocasión. Desconfiaba del gusto de su tío y temía q el estilo de su abuela fuera muy de los 70.

— ¡Mi Yellow va a ir a una cita, mama! — gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos su tío.

—Ya cállate, Yellow tiene 16 años, es normal que haga este tipo de cosas —le renegaba su madre

—No se preocupe, cuidare de Yellow en toda la cita — trataba de tranquilizar el ambiente Blue

— ¿Por qué me haces esto, Blue?... Ustedes jugaban con muñecas hace un par de años…

— ¡Que te calles, te digo! — volvió a decir la mayor de la casa, seguido de un golpe hacia su hijo

—Ya estoy lista — escucharon desde la escalera

La rubia venia bajando las escaleras agarrándose del pasamano. Blue sonrió victoriosa, la vestimenta que su amiga llevaba le quedaba muy bien. Llevaba un vestido turquesa, en su cintura tenía una correa delgada de color blanca y sobre su pecho un lazo rosado, bajo el vestido llevaba una pantaloneta azul y la cubría una chaqueta blanca.

— ¡No vayas Yellow! — le rogo su tío abrazándola — Estas tan linda, que estoy seguro que te llevarían lejos de mi

La mayor de la casa ya hastiada por el comportamiento de su hijo, tiro de su oreja y lo llevo a la cocina, donde con una soga que tenia oculta en uno de los cajones amarro al pobre hombre. Terminada su tarea, volvió donde su nieta.

—Estas muy hermosa, cielo

—Gracias Abu

—Agradézcanlo a la mejor diseñadora de moda de todo Kanto

—Aun no lo eres — le corrigió Yellow

—Pero lo seré y tu mi querida amiga, serás mi inspiración y mi modelo… Tu dulzura me inspira bastante

Yellow rio.

—Es hora que se vayan chicas, no creo que quieran llegar tarde

—"Una mujer nunca llega tarde, son ellos los que llegan muy temprano" eso dice siempre mi madre

La abuela de Yellow rio por el comentario.

—Tal vez debería arreglar tu cabello Yellow… ¿Qué te parece si te hago unas trenzas?

—Yo creo que es más que suficiente…

—w—

Green gruñía por lo bajo. No quería estar ahí, quería estar en su casa leyendo un libro o viendo alguna universidad, total ya estaba en su último año.

— ¡Oh, no seas gruñón! — Le decía su amigo — Deberías estar con una gran sonrisa al ser Blue quien te invitara a salir y no tú…

El castaño le devolvió la mirada fastidiado.

—Con ese humor te vas a quedar soltero de por vida

—Me sorprende que estés aquí, lo tuyo no es tanto de salir, prefieres quedarte en casa a jugar algún videojuego, Red

—Debía estar aquí para que no arruinaras la cita, aparte ya termine todos los videojuegos que tengo, estoy esperando mi pago del mes para comprarme otro juego… además Blue me dijo que _mi compañía_ era muy linda

—Oh… ósea estas aquí por la chica y no por mi…

— ¡Ah! No lo malentiendas… pero con amigos como tú, estoy destinado a ser soltero de por vida

— ¡Disculpen la tardanza! — Escucharon gritar a alguien — Perdimos el bus y tuvimos que esperar al siguiente

—Y fuiste tú quien nos invito a salir, y llegas tarde…

Blue estuvo a punto de recitar la frase que su madre decía constantemente cuando sintió que le tiraban de la manga.

— ¡Ah! Ella es Yellow, esta un año menor que nosotros… ¿A que no es linda?

La castaña se había puesto detrás de Yellow y la había empujado hacia Red. El cómo caballero sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Yellow escucho la voz del chico respondiendo en afirmación a la pregunta de su amiga, por lo que no evito que sus mejillas se tornaran de un suave color rojizo.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Red — dijo alzando la mano y esperando a recibir la mano de la rubia.

En cambio, Yellow miraba hacia abajo algo nerviosa. Green inmediatamente lo noto.

— ¡Oye! Ella es… la chica ciega —dijo esto último en casi un susurro.

— ¡Ciega! — Se sorprendió Red, por pura curiosidad paso su mano sobre el rostro de Yellow sin recibir gesto alguno — ¡Es cierto!

Yellow se sintió cohibida en ese momento, siempre había tenido a Blue y a Silver durante su etapa escolar, que casi nunca fue necesario que conociera a alguien más. Claro Gold y Crys, otros de sus amigos, los conoció gracias a Silver.

A punto de decir la rubia de que tal vez lo mejor sería que se marchara. Green le gano el habla.

—Es peligroso que este aquí, ¿Qué pasaría si se pierde?

— ¡Joo! Yo siempre he cuidado de Yellow… ¡Prácticamente desde primaria! Se cuidarla y muy bien

—Además… — se animo a hablar la rubia — no soy _discapacitada_, puede que no pueda ver, pero puedo escuchar, hablar, oler y sentir… también puedo divertirme como ustedes suelen hacerlo

Green se mordió la lengua. Red miro a su amigo y a Yellow cruzo sus brazos y sonrió.

—Voto por que se quede, no es normal que una persona pueda mantener callado a Green, me pareces una persona interesante, Yellow

—w—

—Acción — exclamo Green

—Romance — exigió Blue

Red y Yellow estaban a una distancia prudente de ambos, el ambiente que los rodeaba era asesino y aterrador, y no querían discutir al elegir la película que verían.

— ¿Estas segura que no quieres hacer algo más?

—No se preocupe por mí— le dijo — al no poder bien he tenido que esforzarme mucho en consecuencia a mi problema, y uno de los beneficios es que manejo muy bien el ingles…

— ¡Eso es genial! — Grito entusiasmado Red — ¿Podría pedirte ayuda para mi próximo examen?

—Claro, también ayudo a Blue, mientras más gente haya, más divertido será

Ambos siguieron escuchando la discusión de sus dos amigos, mientras el tiempo seguía avanzando. Cuando llegara el momento en que ellos dos decidieran que película verían, ya no habría horario para verla.

—Hmm… ¿Qué te parece, si mientras ellos deciden, nosotros hacemos otra cosa?

— ¿Cómo qué? — pregunto intrigada la rubia

Red pensó y comenzó a ver todos los locales del centro comercial. Debía ser algo que ambos pudieran hacer juntos y que sea divertido.

— ¡Oh! Vamos a la tienda de música

Yellow asintió. Red, con una sonrisa, levanto su brazo.

—Toma de mi brazo, te llevare hasta la tienda

La rubia trato de ocultar su sonrojo, pero sabía que era inevitable.

— ¿Tienes fiebre? —pregunto inocente Red

— ¡N-no! — Dijo nerviosa, para luego reír — estoy bien

Red estaba algo dudoso por la respuesta de la chica, pero de igual manera siguió hasta la tienda de música.

— ¿Te gusta algún grupo en especial?

—Mi banda favorita es _Egoist_, Blue me hizo escuchar una de sus canciones y me enamore de sus letras

—Si los he oído, son geniales, ¿Haz escuchado su nuevo _single_?

—Aun no tengo el dinero ahorrado para comprarme el CD

—Ya veo… ¡Ah! Como ha salido recién esta semana, de seguro lo tienen en el reproductor

Ambos entraron y pusieron la canción en el aparato, en el tenia conectado un auricular, que ambos tenían que compartir. Lo que ponía algo nerviosa a Yellow por la cercanía del chico. Pero al sonar la música, se olvido de todo.

—w—

— ¡¿Dónde está, Yellow?! — Grito desesperada Blue — ¡El tío de Yellow me matara! ¡Y no solo él, Silver también!

—Quieres tranquilizarte, de seguro esta con Red

— ¡Es de eso que me preocupo! — Grito aun más fuerte — ¿Qué sucedería si mi inspiración se enamora y se va de mi lado…? ¡No, no lo permitiré!

Green miraba algo extrañado a la castaña.

—w—

—Ya veo, ustedes dos se conocen desde la primaria… es mucho tiempo — decía mientras ponía una cucharada de helado en su boca

—Blue siempre ha sido sobreprotectora conmigo debido a mi situación — Yellow agacho la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza — No dudo que será una gran madre

Red noto su estado de ánimo.

—Yo no dudo tu también lo serás

Ella levanto el rostro algo sorprendida. Y sonrió un poco por la alegría de escuchar aquellas palabras, para luego seguir comiendo el helado entre sus manos.

—w—

Green y Blue habían estado caminando por el centro comercial buscando a sus respectivos amigos.

— ¿Dónde están? —decía Blue

— ¿Por qué no la llamas a su celular?

La castaña lo miro por unos segundos.

—_Que tonta soy… _—pensó

Saco su celular y marco el número de Yellow.

_—Lo sentimos, usted no cuenta con saldo dispo…_

Blue cortó la llamada.

— ¿Y? — pregunto Green

—Ehm… no tengo saldo…

Green se quedo mirándolo por un segundo, froto su cuello y saco su teléfono.

—Llamare a Red — dijo mientras marcaba el numero

_—El número que usted ha marcado no se encuentra dispo…_

El castaño corto su celular y apretó su teléfono con fuerza, como si tratara de romperlo.

—Idiota bueno para nada

—w—

—Mmm… ¿Qué mas podríamos hacer?

—Cualquier cosa esta bien, no te preocupes por mí

Red inflo sus mejillas, le agradaba Yellow, pero no le gustaba mucho que no se preocupara por ella.

—Haber… ¡Ya se!... Aunque no es algo que podamos hacer juntos… hmm… vamos a la sala de juegos

Yellow se sintió algo desilusionada, tal vez su presencia no era del agrado del chico. Pero ella no dijo nada, solo asintió y con ayuda de su guía, la llevo hasta la sala de juegos. El la llevo, con solo una idea en la cabeza y sabia que con algo de tiempo y paciencia, también seria del agrado de la rubia.

—Bien, ya compre unas cuantas fichas, espero pueda conseguirlo, no tengo mucho dinero.

Ella escuchaba a las palabras de su guía con atención. Puede que su presencia no sea de su agrado, pero eso no significaba que debía ser irrespetuosa.

La llevo hasta una maquina de juegos, donde Red comenzó a jugar y Yellow escuchaba los lamentos por no conseguir su objetivo.

—_ ¿Debería llamar a Blue?_ — Pensaba — _No… de seguro se debe estar divirtiendo con Green…_

— ¡Lo logre! — grito Red

Su grito asusto a Yellow, quien dio un pequeño salto. Ella sonrió y aplaudió, aunque no sabía porque de la alegría del chico. Algo suave y peludo choco contra su nariz.

— ¿Qué…? — dijo tomando el objeto entre sus manos, y al tocarlo se dio cuenta que se trataba de un oso de peluche

—Un regalo, al menos nosotros nos divertimos, ¿No?

Sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse y oculto su rostro con el peluche.

—Gracias

Para la buena suerte de Yellow, ya que no sabía que mas decir en aquel momento, su teléfono sonó. Ella lo saco y contesto.

— ¿Diga?

—_Soy Green_ — Yellow se sobresalto, pero se tranquilizo al escuchar el quejido de su amiga en el fondo — _¿Estas con Red?_

—Si

_— ¿Podrías pasármelo?_

—No hay problema — Yellow le paso el teléfono a Red, quien la miro confundido — Es Green, quiere hablar contigo

El chico, paso el teléfono hacia su oído.

—Dime

—_ ¡Idiota bueno para nada! _— Le grito asustando a ambos chicos — _¡No se para que demonios tienes celular, si no vas a contestar!_

— ¿De que hablas? — dijo inocente, buscando su teléfono en su bolsillo — Si mi celular no ha recibido llama… ups… lo siento se quedo sin batería…

Escucho un suspiro detrás del teléfono y luego un ruido, al parecer le habían quitado el teléfono.

_— ¡Devuélveme a mi Yellow! ¡Vil ladrón!_

— ¿Blue? —pregunto la rubia

—_ ¡Suelta mi teléfono! _— Escucharon la voz de Green otra vez — _Esta me la pagas Red, me dejaste con la mujer más ruidosa del mundo_

_— ¡Disculpa! ¡Un poco más de respeto por favor!_

_— ¡Silencio Chica ruidosa!_

_—Supuestamente esta cita era para ustedes dos… — _pensaron Yellow y Red

Otro suspiro de parte de Green.

_—En fin, nos vemos en la fuente de agua en 10 minutos_

Green cortó y Red le devolvió su celular a Yellow.

—Wao… nunca pensé que vería a Green con ese ánimo… Blue debe ser alguien especial si logra sacarlo de quicio

—Es único, eso te lo aseguro

—Bueno, vamos yendo a la fuente, no queremos que se enojen mas — nuevamente Red alzo su brazo y Yellow lo tomo con delicadeza — Realmente me divertí hoy día, ¿Te parece si intercambiamos numero? Me gustaría volver a repetir esta salida, claro si tu quieres…

—Ah… ¡Claro!

Ellos se detuvieron un segundo, Yellow saco su teléfono y tecleo el numero del chico, mismo acto que hizo Red.

—Estaré esperando su llamada, Red-sempai

— ¡Oh no! Nada de sempai, solo Red

—Hm… ¿Red…-san? — decía algo tímida

—Seria genial si no fuera con él honorifico…

Yellow rio algo nerviosa.

—w—

Blue había llevado a casa a Yellow, solo saludando a su abuela y pasando los comentarios de su tío, entraron al cuarto de la rubia. Yellow se sentó en su cama y Blue la abrazo de la cintura apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas.

—Pensé que te había perdido… ¡No vuelvas a darme sustos así!

—Lo siento… — dijo — ¿Te divertiste con Green-sempai?

La castaña inflo sus mejillas y puso cara de disgusto.

— ¡Eso no importa! — Grito — Es un maleducado, siendo chico debería tenerme más consideración conmigo, ahora dime tu… ¿Qué tal te fue con Red?

—Es un chico agradable

—Claro… ya lo veo — decía mientras jugaba con el peluche que le había dado — ¿Coordinaron otra cita?

— ¡Ah! Bueno… ehm… dijo que se divirtió conmigo… intercambiamos teléfonos, dijo que me llamaría…

—Oh…

Yellow tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y también un suave sonrojo que Blue veía. Bajo su cabeza y volvió a acomodarse en las piernas de Yellow.

—Si no quieres, no lo veas, yo le diré algo para que no te llame…

— ¿Eh?... ¡Oh, no! A mi también me agrada Red-san…

Blue trato de ocultarse en la piernas de su amiga. Temía perderla.

—Nunca… nunca me dejaras, ¿No?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Grito — Te debo mucho, a ti, Silver, Gold y Crys… si no los hubiera conocido, estoy segura que sería una antisocial y amargado… lo más probable sería que también tomara clases en casa, prácticamente les debo la vida que tengo… Eres mi mejor amiga y jamás te dejare de lado

Blue sonrió, había sido una tonta al actuar tan maternal con su amiga. Debía saber que su amiga no era el tipo de persona que dejaría de lado a sus amigos por otra persona, ella más que nadie.

—Lo siento, se me cruzaron los cables — rio nerviosa

El celular de Yellow sonó y ella se sorprendió un poco, la melodía que tenía era un tono de llamada normal. Ella había ideado un plan para poder identificar las llamadas de sus amigos. Cada uno de ellos tenía un tono de llamada distinto. Algunos de ellos, habían escogido su propio sonido, como Blue y Gold, y otros lo habían dejado a elección de la pequeña rubia, claro la ayudaban a poner el tono.

Blue tomo el celular y lo leyó.

— ¡Oh, es Red! —dijo entusiasmada

El rostro de Yellow cambio a uno de sorpresa y luego se coloreo de un tono rojizo.

—Que… ¡Que debo hacer!

—Tranquilízate… y… ¡Contéstale!

Yellow tomo su celular y contesto la llamada.

— ¿D-Diga?

_— ¡Oh! Soy Red_ — escucho por el teléfono, seguida de una risa — _Pensé que me había copiado mal el numero…_

Yellow rio nerviosa por el comentario del chico. Blue miraba atenta a su amiga, se veía algo mas risueña que de costumbre.

_—Quería saber si el lunes estas libre _—dijo sacándole un sonrojo mas escandaloso —_ Escuche de una pastelería nueva y quería probar que tales son_

—Oh… el lunes…

Recordó ese momento en que ese día había planeado que le ayudaría a Blue en su práctica de ingles. Pero la castaña al escuchar la fecha, le tomo su mano y escribió con su dedo en la palma de la mano de Yellow "Ve"

El semblante de Yellow cambio a uno más preocupado, Blue volvió a escribir en su palma, "Estaré bien". La rubia sonrió y acepto la invitación de Red.

— ¡Oh perfecto! — Dijo emocionado — Te estaré esperando en la puerta principal

—Está bien

Red se despidió y Yellow cortó la llamada. Blue dio un pequeño grito y abrazo a su amiga.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Mi Yellow tiene otra cita! — Dijo emocionada, luego al separarse, se quito una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos — Crecen tan rápido…

—Ha… No es una cita, es una salida de amigos…

— ¡Claro! Y a mí me gusta Green

—Si te gusta…

—No después de lo gruñón que fue hoy…

—Si he aprendido algo, es que las personas que nos atraen sacan a veces lo bueno o malo de nosotros, y… eso te pasó hoy… nunca te vi tan gruñona…

—Muérdete la lengua — le dijo

—w—

El lunes llego, no podía evitarlo estaba algo nerviosa y entusiasmada por lo que solo en un par de horas pasaría. Blue vino en los dos descansos para tratar de relajar a su amiga.

—Silver… — lo llamo — ¿Estas molesto?

—No — respondió a secas

Era una hora libre para estudio general, la profesora no había podido asistir debido a un problema de salud. Pero como era algo normal, ningún chico estudiaba, todos conversaban y algunos tiraban aviones de papel.

—Silver… ¿Qué te pasa?

Blue le había dicho que después de clase saldría con Red, su sempai. Le fastidiaba mucho, podía soportar una vez que salieran, pero no dos.

— ¿Tienes que salir con él?

Yellow comprendió el porqué estaba tan fastidiado. Silver, al igual que Blue, eran muy sobreprotectores con ella, no le fastidiaba, ya que eso significaba que la querían mucho.

—Es un buen chico… el papa de Blue ya lo investigo

Silver se volteo y miro a su amiga, ella tenía una mueca de preocupación en el rostro, mientras que el tenia el ceño fruncido.

—Estaré bien —le dijo — Tengo tu numero en marcación rápida, si sucede algo, será el primero en saberlo

— ¿Lo prometes?

Yellow asintió y le mostro una gran sonrisa.

—w—

Silver se quedo mirando por la ventana de su salón, desde ahí tenía una buena vista de la puerta principal. Blue había recogido a Yellow para llevarla a la puerta principal y entregársela a Red, aunque se sentía algo aliviado de que si sucedía algo, su amiga le avisaría de inmediato. Pero… ¿Por qué sentía su corazón tan oprimido?

Se quedo mirando a su amiga hasta que la perdió de vista, chasqueo su lengua y regreso a su pupitre. No quería ir a casa, si algo sucedía tal vez desde la escuela tendría la oportunidad de llegar más rápido.

—De todas las personas de este salón, no esperaba que fueses tu quien estaba aquí

Silver giro un poco su cabeza y vio a su prima apoyada en el umbral de la puerta. No le respondió, solo se quedo sentado mirando su pupitre, de cierta manera estaba molesto con ella ya que no detuvo a la rubia en tener su cita.

—Sabes… si te gusta Yellow solo debes decirlo…

— ¡No es eso! — Grito con fuerza asustando a la castaña — Fuera de broma, yo no tengo ese tipo de sentimiento hacia Yellow

Blue agacho la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza. Sabía que ese sentimiento había sido el mismo que ella sintió después de la cita grupal.

—Perdona si te fastidie mucho con eso que te gusta Yellow, pero sabes que soy así —dijo

Silver se paro y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

—Se cual es ese sentimiento que te está poniendo gruñón, Soledad — dijo — También lo sentí el otro día, cuando Yellow se fue con Red

Blue camino hacia donde estaba su primo y se coloco a un lado de él, también mirando por la ventana.

—Ambos, dependemos de Yellow — dijo — Es increíble, se supone que eso debería ser al revés, debido a su situación… ella debería ser quien dependa de nosotros… Aunque su sonrisa y ojos brillen aun en la mayor oscuridad jamás se apagara… su luz nos alcanzo y tememos volver a caer a la oscuridad… pero ella seguirá brillando para nosotros, no importa lo lejos que este…

Pasos en el pasillo sorprendió a ambos chicos, la puerta del salón se abrió y un chico entro con la respiración entrecortada y sudando a litros.

— ¡Tu…! — Señalo a Silver — ¡Es por tu culpa que el entrenador me este torturando!

—Oh, Gold — dijo Blue

—Sempai — la saludo — Ahora Silver, vas a venir conmigo al gimnasio, estamos a pocos días de un partido para las semifinales y faltas como si fueras el mejor del equipo…

Silver estaba en el equipo de Básquet con Gold. Fue ahí donde conoció al chico y también a Crys.

—Te llevare aun si deba llevarte a arrastras

Blue coloco su mano en el hombro de Silver, el la miro y se percato que tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—Si Yellow comienza a sentir cosas por Red, debemos apoyarla en todo lo que podamos, al fin al cabo somos sus hermanos mayores

Luego de sus palabras, Blue empujo a Silver hacia la puerta.

— ¡Ahora ve y practica! — le grito — ¡No quiero que mi primo sea el hazme reír del equipo de Básquet!

Gold que habia estado ahí, no comprendió las palabras de la castaña, tampoco las tomo mucho en cuenta. Su prioridad en ese momento era llevarse a Silver.

—¡Apurate o el entrenador me hara dar otras 20 vueltas mas!

El pelinegro salió corriendo y Silver estuvo a punto de seguirle, cuando se detuvo en la puerta.

—Ayudare a Yellow en todo lo que ella me pida — le dijo — Pero eso no significa que no me comportare como el hermano mayor celoso — fue lo ultimo que dijo para después irse

Blue rio por el comentario de su primo.

—Jo… tal vez deberia ser psicóloga en vez de diseñadora de moda… — dijo pensativa — ¡Nah! Son muchas cosas que leer

* * *

**Fecha: 18 de marzo de 2013**

_Hoy comenze clases... no se si les he dicho, pero estudio Traducion e Interpretacion, una carrera bien bonita y agradable a mi parecer. Ni bien comence iniciamos con Aleman y Frances, disculpenme si ofenda el idioma, pero no entiendo nada de Aleman, estoy perdida... ¡Nah! Me quedare como esclava en la biblioteca practicando, y es la razon por la que no veran tan seguido por aqui. _

_Mil disculpas que no pueda responder sus reviews, pero algo anda cansada y mañana tengo mas clases temprano._

_Cuidense mucho y cero travesuras._

_**Naomi-chian**_

_**PD: Muchas gracias por sus reviews a Red'n'Yellow, Red-y-Yellow, dark rakso, Kary McCartney, xXKushinaXx, NoahTheHedgehog Y SaRashi, por favor tengan presente que leo sus reviews y les agradesco mucho por ello.**_


	3. Con el Corazón en la garganta

**...**

**Colores de la Vida**

**::**

_By: _

_Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capítulo 3:**

**Con el Corazón en la garganta**

**...**

* * *

Gustar, querer y amar tienen diferentes significados, el problema es diferenciarlos, pero también pueden evolucionar con el tiempo.

—w—

Rebote, silbato, rebote y silbato. Eso era lo único que escuchaba Yellow. Notaba lo tensa que estaba Blue a su lado y escuchaba como Crys se mordía las uñas con desesperación.

— ¿Cómo vamos? — pregunto

—Faltan 30 segundos y vamos perdiendo con dos puntos — le dijo Crys

—Si logran encestar dos veces en los 20 segundos puede que ganemos o…

—Una canasta en los últimos 10 segundos — continúo Yellow

Todos los jugadores estaban cansados, ya no tenían tanta energía como en el inicio del juego. El entrenador llamo a sus jugadores y comenzó a darle ánimos y algunas estrategias. Gold estaba apoyado en Silver, sus piernas comenzaban a doler y su respiración estaba entrecortada.

— ¡Diablos! — Dijo Gold — no pensé que fueran tan buenos

— ¡Gold! — Le grito el entrenador — ¡Concéntrate!

Blue notaba el poco animo que tenía el equipo de su escuela, a este paso estaba segura que perderían. Las animadoras solo decían uno que otro coro de ánimo, pero no eran suficiente. Las estrellas del equipo eran Silver y Gold, sabía que su primo siempre se jugaba todo en el campo, peor su amigo, necesitaba algo que lo alentara.

— ¡Déjense de tonterías y jueguen bien! — gritaba Crys

La castaña la miro y sonrió con picardía.

— ¡Gold! — lo llamo, este levanto la cabeza a ver a su sempai y noto que tenía una sonrisa traviesa — ¡Si anotas, Crys te dará un beso!

— ¡¿QUE?! — Grito la peliazul — ¡No, no, no!

Gold se quedo mirando a Blue y luego a Crys, para mostrarle una sonrisa traviesa que hizo estremecer y sonrojar a la chica.

—Tengo un plan Silver —le dijo y le comenzó a explicar su idea

Blue cruzo sus brazos victoriosa. Crys la tomo del cuello de su polo y la miro furiosa.

—Te matare… —dijo

— ¡Pero yo solo les di un empujoncito! — grito

—Crys por favor, no la mates — la peliazul soltó a la castaña y se sentó al lado de Yellow —cuando ganemos podrás hacer lo que tú quieras

— ¡Yellow! — se quejo Blue

Ambas rieron.

El partido siguió. El balón lo tenía Gold, quien estaba rodeado por varios del equipo contrario. Logro quitárselos de encima y paso el balón a Silver, quien logro avanzar un gran tramo de la cancha, para luego volver a pasársela a Gold.

— ¡Oh! Es su técnica zigzag — dijo Blue —estuvieron practicándola un buen tiempo

Ya cerca de la canasta, Silver salto queriendo encestar, pero giro un poco su cuerpo y logro pasársela a Gold, que no tenía a ningún oponente bloqueándolo. Por lo que solo dio un pequeño salto y tiro la pelota, encestando y teniendo el punto ganador.

Los gritos de los aficionados no se hicieron de esperar. Todo el público se puso de pie y gritaban por el triunfo de su equipo. Los jugadores alzaron a Gold en sus hombros y lo llevaron por todo el campo.

—Bien Crys, tienes que cumplir con lo prometido — le dijo Blue

Crys se sonrojo, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando le tocaron el hombro, ella giro y a su lado estaba Gold con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Mi beso? — pregunto

El rostro de Crys se sonrojo como el de un tomate maduro. Miro a Blue que tenía una sonrisa picara en el rostro y como todos de los espectadores miraban con atención esperando lo prometido.

No era que no quería hacerlo, pero había demasiadas personas a su alrededor. Lo único que hizo fue darle un beso en la mejilla, cuando volvió a verle, el tenia una cara de disgusto en el rostro.

— ¿Eso es todo? — dijo con un puchero

Crys se molesto por las palabras del chico, pero eso no evitaba que su sonrojo desapareciera.

— ¡Idiota! — grito y le dio un golpe que lo mando gradas abajo.

— ¡Auch! — Grito de dolor — ¡Aparte de chica seria, ahora eres brusca! — dijo furioso

Yellow rio, ella se imaginaba en su cabeza la situación que entre sus dos amigos sucedía.

—Buena táctica, Blue — decía el entrenador — ¿No quieres ser mi ayudante?

—Hm… Le respondo en dos días entrenador Lance

—w—

Las tres estaban sentadas en un local de comida rápida, Crys mordía con rabia el sorbete de su bebida y Yellow y Blue comían la hamburguesa que ambas se habían pedido.

—Gold idiota — refunfuñaba Crys

—Oh como si no quisiera besarlo — le dijo Blue

Crys la miro con rabia.

—Es una lástima que no hayan podido acompañarnos — dijo Blue tratando de cambiar el tema — El entrenador es malo, los obligo a quedarse a seguir practicando

—Es su culpa, no deben tener un incentivo para ganar, deben dar lo mejor de ellos desde el principio

—Suenas como espartana — dijo Yellow

—Cambiando de tema… — dijo Blue — ¿Qué tal tus citas con Red?

Yellow casi escupe su gaseosa que estaba tomando. La pregunta le había caído de sorpresa.

—No son citas… son salidas entre amigos…

—Si claro — respondió Blue — ¿Cuándo le piensas decir lo que sientes?

—No sé de que hablas — le dijo Yellow

—No me malentiendas Yellow, pero cuando hablas con el… te noto algo ida y más contenta de lo normal — menciono Crys

—No sé lo que siento — respondió ella

Ambas chicas suspiraron, sabían que el tema de amor y parejas era nuevo para Yellow. Lo comprendían y entendían.

—Oh bueno, tampoco te vamos a saturar con tanta cosa — dijo Crys — Van a venir mañana a mi casa, ¿No?

— ¡No nos perderíamos tu fiesta de cumpleaños! — dijo Blue

— ¿Quieres algo en especial? — pregunto Yellow

—Cualquier cosa esta bien, con excepción a prendas provocativas — especifico mirando a su castaña amiga

—Awwww… — dijo desilusionada Blue

Crys y Yellow rieron por la expresión de su amiga.

—w—

Al día siguiente, Blue caminaba al lado de Yellow, se dirigían al salón de la rubia, cuando escucharon una discusión que venía del campo de futbol.

— ¡Es el turno del equipo de Básquet! — Escucharon una voz familiar — ¡No queremos hacer ese tonto juego de subasta de personas otra vez!

—Oh… otra vez están peleando —dijo Blue

— ¿Quién? — pregunto curiosa Yellow

—El equipo de Básquet y de Futbol, cada cierto tiempo discuten por el dinero de la escuela para su club… en serio no entiendo porque no se lo dividen y ya…

— ¡A diferencia de ustedes, nosotros tenemos que irnos a distintos lugares, necesitamos el dinero para los pasajes! — escucharon otra voz

—Oh… ese es Red-san — dijo Yellow — y el otro es Silver…

—Si, Gold también esta allí… pero solo está observando…

—Veamos si podemos solucionar el problema… — dijo Blue

Ambas se acercaron donde los chicos, Silver al notarlas no cambio su actitud, pero Red al ver a Yellow si que lo hizo, su ceño fruncido había desaparecido y ahora tenía uno más relajado y alegre.

— ¡Yellow! — dijo

—No es momento de eso, Romeo —dijo Blue, provocándole un sonrojo a Red y Yellow — Vine a solucionar sus problemas —dijo orgullosa — El equipo de Básquet tiene el campeonato asegurado, mientras que el campeonato de Futbol recién comienzan el siguiente mes, es obvio que ellos necesitan el principal apoyo de la escuela, pero tampoco podemos dejar a los otros clubes sin apoyo… ¿Qué les parece si dividen el dinero a mitad cada uno?

— ¿Qué te asegura que ganaremos el campeonato? — dijo Silver

—He estado pensando en la propuesta que me dijo el entrenador Lance y creo que la aceptare… me podría dar unos cuantos beneficiosos para la universidad, podrían ver lo buena líder que puedo ser… se que ganaran porque con mi entrenamiento lo harán… si creían que el entrenamiento de Lance era horrible, el mío es de tipo espartano

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Gold, algo le decía que terminaría con los músculos entumecidos cuando Blue tomara el puesto de asistente.

—Y bien… ¿Aceptaran mi propuesta?

—Si no hacemos la subasta de personas puede que si lo aceptemos —hablo Gold

— ¡O-oye! —trato de quejarse Silver, pero fue callado por Gold

—Está bien, me encargare que el entrenador no la haga — hablo Blue

El equipo de gimnasia paso corriendo, muy cerca de ellos. Llamando la atención de Gold.

— ¡Wuoh! ¡_Nice legs, Ladies_! — dijo Gold

—_Para eso si sabe ingles_ — pensó Yellow

Lo único que Gold recibió de respuesta fue un golpe en su cabeza.

—Oh, ¿Qué tal Crys? — dijo Blue

—Lo siento, tenía que detenerme para golpear a este pervertido

—Escuche que eres la nueva capitana de gimnasia — dijo Blue — ¡Felicidades!

—Tampoco es para tanto, Yuki-sempai se fracturo en la competencia de la semana pasada, es una pena tenía muchos sueños sobre la gimnasia…

—Oh… Lo siento…

Yellow escuchaba un poco alejada la conversación, se alegraba por sus amigos que tuvieran actividades escolares, cuando los escuchaba sus voces notaban lo divertido que parecían.

— ¿Todo bien? —escucho la voz de Red

—Oh, si no te preocupes… es solo que… ¿Es divertido estar en un club?

— ¡Claro que si! — Dijo entusiasmado — Te entretienes un rato y eres capaz de olvidar todo

—Me gustaría saber cómo se siente…

Red noto la tristeza en la voz de Yellow, no le agradaba verla de esa manera. Pensó y pensó en algo que pudiera alegrar a su amiga.

— ¡Oh! — Dijo al tener la solución — ¿Qué te parece el club de ajedrez? Green esta como presidente y le falta un miembro

—Nunca he jugado…

—No te preocupes por eso, yo le diré que te enseñe

Yellow sonrió y Red respiro con tranquilidad. Adoraba cuando Yellow no tenía ninguna preocupación o problema que le borre su hermosa sonrisa.

Crys había escuchado la conversación de ellos dos. Ella sabía que no debía meterse en ese tipo de asuntos, pero quería darle un cierto empujón a su amiga.

—Oh, Red-sempai —lo llamo

El nombrado la miro, esperando lo que tuviera que decirle.

— ¿Está ocupado esta tarde? — pregunto

—Hm… ahora que lo dices, no… ¿Por?

—Bueno como vera, hoy es mi cumpleaños — dijo — hare una pequeña reunión en mi casa, si gusta puede venir… ¡Oh claro! Green-sempai también está invitado y no es necesario que traigan un regalo, su presencia es más que suficiente

— ¡En serio! — Dijo entusiasmado — Digo… no quiero que Green y yo seamos algún problema

—No te preocupes por eso, hay comida de sobra

—w—

Crys soplo las velas de su pastel y todos los invitados aplaudieron por un año más de la chica.

Mientras todos abrazaban a Crys, Red se acerco con Yellow hacia Green quien bebía un vaso de gaseosa.

—Green, tengo un nuevo miembro para tu club

El castaño miro a la rubia, que tenía una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

— ¿Estas segura de esto? — le pregunto

— ¡S-si! — Dijo Yellow — Quisiera también que me enseñara las reglas básicas del juego

—De acuerdo, nos reunimos los días lunes, miércoles y jueves — le aviso — Ven cuando gustes

Yellow asintió y le pidió a Red que la llevara hacia Crys, tenía que felicitarla. La rubia abrazo a su amiga con fuerza y al separarse Crys tenía una tierna sonrisa.

— ¿Puedo? — pregunto con timidez Yellow

—No sé porque lo preguntas, lo hemos hecho desde que nos conocemos

Yellow sonrió y comenzó a tocar el rostro de Crys, sus mejillas, nariz, barbillas, ojos y frente.

—No has cambiado nada… — dijo

Red y Green miraban sorprendidos por lo que hacían. En cambio el resto, observaban la escena como si fuese algo común.

—Tu cabello creció un poco a comparación del año pasado — dijo al tocar su cabello

— ¡Y eso que me lo corte hace un par de días!

Cuando termino, Crys comenzó a cortar el pastel.

—Yellow… — la llamo Red — ¿Qué fue eso?

—Oh cierto, ustedes no saben—dijo Blue al escuchar a Red — Yellow hace eso para tener una idea de cómo es cada uno

—Lo hago una vez cada año, de preferencia en sus cumpleaños, por si hay algún cambio — siguió con la explicación Yellow

—Oh… — dijo Red — Tú no has hecho eso conmigo

Aquello tomo por sorpresa a Blue y a Silver, conocían bien a Yellow y sabían que ni bien conocía a alguna persona, siempre le pedía _examinarlo._

—O-oh… B-bueno… es que no se ha dado el caso… — dijo tratando de esquivar el tema — Disfrutemos por el momento del pastel, no quiero que cambiemos el tema de la reunión…

—w—

Yellow ya se tenía que ir, en un principio Blue se había ofrecido a llevarla a su casa, ya que la distancia entre sus casas no era mucha. Pero la rubia noto lo bien que se estaba llevando con Green, si por más raro que suene, al parecer habían encontrado algo en común. Y eso era algo de temer. Por lo que Red se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, Blue le había dado las indicaciones sobre que esquina debía doblar o que calle cruzar. Además Yellow también sabía el camino desde la casa de Crys.

—Acompañare a Red y Yellow hasta el desvió, de ahí iré a comprar algunas bebidas mas con Gold

Blue estaba sujetando a Silver y tapándole la boca, sabía que si lo dejaba libre evitaría que Red llevara a Yellow a casa. No quería que sus celos de hermano afectasen a su amiga. Gold se acerco a Crys tratando de aguantarse la risa al ver a su amigo siendo dominado por su prima.

—w—

—Si se pierden, solo llamen a mi casa — les dijo

— Nos vemos el lunes — dijo Gold

Crys levanto su mano y la movió de un lado a otro. Red había tomado la mano de Yellow para conducirla en su camina. La peliazul noto el sonrojo de Yellow y no pudo evitar sentirse alegre por su amiga. Ambos, Gold y Crys, siguieron su camino hacia la tienda. El chico noto lo alegre que estaba su amiga.

—Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿No? — Dijo —Invitar a Red-sempai y Green-sempai

—Mi mayor regalo es ver a mis amigos felices

Gold le sonrió y paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Crys, quien tomo por sorpresa tal acción.

— ¡Oh cierto!— exclamo — aun no te he dado mi regalo

— ¡Tu! ¿Con un regalo? — dijo antes de reír escandalosamente

La risa de Crys no paraba, era tanto el fastidio de Gold que no espero a que parara de reír. Tomo su cuello y la beso, parando su risa. Era un beso sencillo, pero con mucho cariño y ternura. Gold sabía que Crys no era como cualquier otra chica, por lo que debía ser lo más expresivo en aquel beso para que ella pudiera sentir lo que el quería decirle a través de él. Y por la expresión que tenia Crys, sabía que lo estaba comprendiendo.

—Eh… Perdón si me demore demasiado en dártelo, no sabía cómo dártelo

Crys tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, parecía un tomate maduro. Trato de ocultar su rostro con sus manos, pero sabía que de nada serviría. Coloco su rostro sobre el torso de Gold, queriendo ocultarlo, su rostro mostraba demasiadas emociones, alegría, vergüenza. De igual manera le daba unos cuantos golpes en el pecho.

—Idiota...

—w—

Yellow sabía de memoria el camino a su casa y noto que a punto de llegar a la calle donde estaba su casa, Red se había desviado. Trato de decirle algo, pero cuando escucho una hoja crujir bajo sus pies y el suave aroma a flores, supo que estaba en un parque y también que esa era la intención de su amigo. Ya que la hizo sentarse en una banca.

—Uhm... Red-san... ¿Que estamos haciendo? — dijo con un suave sonrojo

—Oh perdón, no pienses mal, solo quería pasar un tiempo más contigo

Yellow se quedo callada y solo miro hacia otro lado, no quería que Red notara sus mejillas sonrojadas. Había un gran silencio entre los dos, pero no era incomodo era tranquilizante, para ellos era lo único que necesitaban era su mutua compañía.

Red estiro sus brazos hacia el cielo nocturno, miro a Yellow y sonrió. El chico coloco su cabeza sobre las piernas de la rubia, logrando sorprenderla y sonrojarla aun más.

— ¡¿Q-que estas haciendo?! — Dijo exaltada

—Estoy algo cansado, hoy tuve práctica de futbol...

—Y-ya veo... - dijo nerviosa

Su corazón latía muy rápido y juraba que sus manos sudaban frio. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y debía controlarse no quería que Red lo notara y pensara otras cosas.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — pregunto Red

—Claro — le respondió con una voz más tranquila y relajada

— ¿Por que no me has examinado?

—Hm... Bueno creo que tal vez se debía a que tenía algo de vergüenza...

—Ya veo... ¿Lo harías ahora?

— ¡Eh! Ah... bueno yo... ehm... — sus nervios volvían a fallarle

—Tranquila no muerdo — dijo

Inhalo un poco de aire y comenzó. Como con Crys primero toco sus mejillas, su nariz, mentón, ojos, frente y finalmente labios. Con cada toque que le daba su corazón latía con fuerza, su estomago se revolvía y sus mejillas ardían.

La mano de Yellow se quedo en la mejilla del chico moviendo su dedo en círculos, por que mas extraño que suene, ella no quería quitar su mano de su mejilla no quería perder aquella conexión que tenían en ese momento.

Red coloco su mano sobre la de Yellow, sorprendiéndola y con su otra mano libre la puso en su mejilla.

—No sé que me has hecho... cada día que pasa me siento más apegado a ti... me preocupas mucho más que otras personas... cada momento que pasamos juntos los aprecio como si fueran mi vida...

Las mejillas de Yellow se pusieron aun más rojas, pero escuchaba con atención las palabras que le decía.

—A mi... tú me gustas... no quiero separarme de ti... jamás...

Red se sentó en la banca y tomo ambas manos de la chica y las pego hacia su pecho, Yellow sentía como su corazón estaba a punto de explotar.

—Tu... ¿Serias mi novia?

Si era un sueno rogaba despertarse ahora, ella nunca ni en sus mas locos deseos o sueños había imaginado que algo como esto le pasaba.

—Yo... no sé que decir... uhm...

—Oh no, no quiero una respuesta ahora, se que te sorprendió mucho esta situación así que quisiera que lo pienses bien... aunque claro tampoco quiero que lo pienses mucho porque me mataría la ansiedad... sabes mi estomago esta que se revuelve — dijo y rio nervioso

—Eh... gracias — dijo Yellow con una sonrisa forzada — S-se ha hecho algo tarde y-y mi tío se puede preocupar... ¿Podrías...

—Oh claro, no hay problema

Red se levanto y tomo la mano de Yellow. Ella acepto el gesto y se dejo llevar hasta su casa, en todo el camino ninguno dijo nada. Yellow tenía demasiados pensamientos en la cabeza, pero la calidez que le emanaba la mano de Red, de cierta manera le hacía tranquilizarse.

—w—

Era domingo, usualmente ese día se ponía a repasar un poco con sus estudios, pero lo que más quería ahora era que la tierra la tragara. Nunca antes alguien se le había declarado, claro con hermanos sobreprotectores como Blue y Silver era una tarea difícil. Le agradaba que alguien sintiera ese tipo de sentimientos por ella, es mas lo agradecía, pero su inexperiencia en el tema le hacía dudar si correspondía sus sentimientos.

Quería hablarlo y poder decirle a alguien sobre lo que Red le hacía sentir, pero le daba cierta vergüenza decirle a Blue o a Crys.

—Que debería hacer... — dijo ocultándose con la sabana

La puerta de su recamara se abrió, Yellow la escucho y se quito la sabana.

—Perdona que te moleste Yellow-chan — escucho la voz de su abuela — pero estoy algo preocupada porque no viniste a desayunar

—No es nada... es solo que... ahm... ¿Como se cuando estoy enamorada?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a la anciana, pero luego sonrió con dulzura.

—Hay muchas formas de saberlo... por ejemplo con tu abuelo, mi cuerpo se erizaba cuando lo veía y cuando me tocaba, mi corazón latía con fuerza... hablar de estos temas me recuerdan a mi juventud — rio nerviosa — si me preguntas esto debo asumir que te gusta alguien

— No lo se... nunca antes he sentido esto yo... no sé que hacer...

—¿Es el chico que te dejo anoche?

Yellow asintió.

—Me agrada, se ve que es muy agradable y que se preocupa mucho por ti

—Lo hace... cuando estoy con él, me pongo muy nerviosa y no sé como actuar ante el... mi corazón late con fuerza y cuando lo toco tengo esa necesidad de no querer separarme de el... ¿Es esto amor?

Se rio con dulzura de su nieta, acaricio su cabeza y coloco su mano encima de la mano de Yellow.

—Hay muchas maneras en que el amor se presenta y solo uno mismo puede descifrarlo... si ese chico te hace sentir especial, es el indicado

—w —

Ya era lunes, Yellow estaba sentada en el sofá escuchando las noticias de la mañana y frotando su hinchada barriga. Según su abuela, el amor te abría el apetito y era la razón por lo que le había preparado un gran desayuno.

Esperaba a que Blue y Silver vinieran a por ella. Su cuerpo aun no asimilaba la confesión de Red por lo que a cualquier sonido, ella ya estaba alerta. El timbre sonó y ella cogió su maleta, tal vez eran sus amigos.

—Yellow te buscan — escucho la voz de su abuela

De inmediato, Yellow se levanto y apago el televisor y camino hasta la puerta principal.

—Buenos días Yellow — ella de inmediato reconoció la voz, era Red.

Muy en su interior podía escuchar la risa picara de su abuela.

—w—

Su estomago volvió a darle muchas vueltas y eso era porque Red la tenia sujeta de la mano.

—Perdona si te sorprendí al llegar a tu casa de esa manera...

—No... Te agradezco el llevarme al colegio

—Si Blue no puede llevarte, yo puedo traerte, no tengo ningún problema

Yellow asintió y le agradeció nuevamente.

—Ehm... sobre lo que paso el sábado... también discúlpame por eso... ¡Ah! No me arrepiento de decírtelo... es solo que creo que fue algo apresurado por el poco tiempo que nos conocemos... pero de igual manera me gustaría escuchar tu respuesta

—Yo...— trato de hablar

—Espera, déjame terminar... si la respuesta es no... Quiero que sepas que no me rendiré, hare que te enamores cada día un poco mas de mi...

Las mejillas de Yellow estaban coloreadas de un rojo intenso. Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza y deseo que la tierra la tragara de una vez.

—Se que es algo rápido, pero quisiera saber tu respuesta para comenzar mi plan si es que dices no — dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa — ¿Te llevo a casa al terminar el colegio?

Yellow quiso decir algo, pero las palabras no salían. Por lo que solo se limito a asentir.

—w—

Yellow estaba echada sobre su carpeta. Las clases aun no habían comenzado y ella ya tenía ganas de irse a su casa a ocultarse bajo las sabanas.

La puerta se abrió y ella sintió un aura malévola. Pasos se dirigían a ella y pasaron por su lado hasta que se sentaron detrás de ella.

—Ehm... ¿Silver-kun?... ¿Está todo bien?... llegas un poco más tarde de lo usual...

—Blue me hizo una broma... se llevo mi despertador... perdona por no ir a recogerte

—No te preocupes... ahm... Red-san vino por mí

No debió ni mencionarlo. Silver se levanto, golpeando su pierna con la carpeta haciendo un gran estruendo. Ni siquiera se quejo del golpe, que a oídos de Yellow había sido muy doloroso, solo comenzó a renegarse a si mismo por permitir que eso sucediera.

—He... bajado la guardia...

Yellow trataba de tranquilizar a su amigo. Blue pasaba cerca del salón y trato de mantenerse escondida de su primo. Normalmente era Silver quien iba a su casa para levantarla, pero después de la llamada que recibió de Red la noche pasada, tuvo que levantarse temprano, meterse al departamento de Silver - quien convivía solo, ya que su padre estaba en viajes de negocios- y como si fuese una ladrona, se metió a su caso y tiro por la ventana el despertador, ya que por más que intento, no pudo apagar la alarma. En su lugar dejo una nota con un "Lo siento" escrito. Si algo había aprendido con Gold era que jugarle una broma a Silver era sentenciar tu muerte, pero todo por la felicidad de una amiga, ¿No?

—w—

Fue gracioso, vergonzoso, pero gracioso. En la hora de descanso, Blue fue al salón de Yellow y Silver, la rubia le pidió que fueran al baño. Ahí le conto lo sucedido, Blue grito en el baño, asustando a todas las personas que pasaran por ahí y también espanto a todas las chicas que estaban dentro del baño.

El problema, Silver. No era que no le agradara Red, sino que nunca antes lo había tratado y como fue con Gold tiempo atrás, era muy sobreprotector con Yellow que con las justas dejaba que alguien se acercara a ella y más si era un chico.

—No te preocupes por el — le dijo Blue — como asistenta del entrenador de Básquet, puedo hacer entrenamientos sorpresa

—w—

El timbre sonó y muchos estudiantes respiraron tranquilos, aunque claro el profesor les borro la sonrisa de la cara con tarea extra. Ni bien el profesor se fue, Blue entro y jalo a Silver.

—¡Espera, ¿Que hay de Yellow?!

—No te preocupes, lo tengo solucionado

Antes de irse, Blue le guiño el ojo a Yellow deseándole suerte.

—w—

Tenía que esperarlo, por su condición no era recomendable que ella caminara sola por las calles. Por más que tuviera una memoria excelente y supiera cuantos pasos aproximadamente debía caminar para girar una esquina o cruzar una pista, aun había riesgo de perderse. También había la opción de esperar a Silver o a Blue, aunque claro luego matarían a Red por irresponsable.

Pasos se oyeron en el corredor, se quedo quieta y sin respirar. Pedía que fuese el, necesitaba liberar toda la tensión de su cuerpo.

—¡Lo siento ! — escucho de la puerta, Yellow la reconoció de inmediato — ¡No pensé que limpiar el salón me demoraría tanto!

—No, no te preocupes...— se alivio al saber que no la había plantado

Red tomo con suavidad la mano de Yellow y cogió la mochila de ella.

—¿Nos vamos?

—w—

Nuevamente el aroma a flores le lleno. Por lo que podía notar, estaban en el mismo lugar en donde Red se le había declarado.

—Disculpa por andar algo apresurado...

—Ahm... Red-san yo...

—Espera antes que me digas algo... a mí me gustas mucho... y como te dije si la respuesta es no, lo entenderé, pero no me rendiré.

Yellow agacho la cabeza sonrojada, lo que mal entendió Red.

—Ehm... Red-san... a mi... tu... a mi también me gusta

—¡Lo sabia! — dijo sorprendiendo e interrumpiendo a Yellow— Pero no me daré por vencido... espera... ¿Que?

—Umh... yo... yo nunca antes había sentido un sentimiento como este... por lo que no sé si es amor... pero de lo que estoy segura es que Red-san es una persona muy importante para mí...

El rostro de ambos estaban rojos como un tomate. Yellow no pudo más con la vergüenza y se cubrió la cara con sus manos.

—Yo... no me quiero separar de Red-san...

Red de inmediato abrazo a Yellow, agradecía que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos y que ya no tuviera que usar su plan para conquistar a la chica, ya que ella también había caído en el mismo sentimiento de amor.

—Me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo... — le susurro en el oído

Yellow se moría de la vergüenza al expresar sus sentimientos, por lo que solo se limito a esconder su rostro en el cuello de Red y abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Se que es rápido...pero... ¿Puedo? — pregunto nervioso

Yellow de inmediato supo de que hablaba, escondió su rostro en el pecho de su ahora pareja, tenía demasiada vergüenza como para hablar.

—¿No?

—H-hazlo...

Red se separo un poco de Yellow y se acerco con lentitud a su rostro, para unir con suavidad sus labios. Fue algo torpe para ambos, ya que al fin al cabo era su primer beso para los dos, pero fue tierno y lleno de magia. Había leído libros románticos en braille que Blue le había regalado por su cumpleaños. En ellos describían, como un beso les hacía sentir fuegos artificiales, en cambio a ella le hacía sentir una unión, una conexión inquebrantable con Red y era algo que no quería perder.

Ahora que lo recordaba, ella aun no elegía un color para su ahora novio, y ese era el rojo, por todo el cariño y amor que le había dado hasta ahora y que le seguirá dando. Al igual que su pasión que le dedicaba a todo aquello que valoraba.

—Te quiero... — dijo Red

* * *

**Fecha: 21 de marzo de 2013**

_Agradezco a mi lista de reproduccion:_

_.- Poison Kiss - Quartet Night_

_.- Small Worldrop - Annabel_

_.- Maji Love 2000% - Starish_

_.- Henai no Rondo - GRANRODEO_

_.- All Alone with you - Egoist_

_.- Hikari - Utada Hikaru_

_.- Kanon - Mamoru Miyano_

_.- Out of Control - Nothing's Carved In Stone_

_.- Quartet Night - Quartet Night(WTF?)_

_.- I Love You More - Article One_

_En serio sin estas canciones, estoy segura que no hubiera podido escribir este capi, me resulto dificil la parte de la confesion y el anuncio, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo, pero dios sabra cuando lo termine, escribo en los momentos en que el profesor se distrae o cuando no esta, ya se imaginaran que no tengo casi nada de tiempo, el resto estoy estudiando aleman. _

_Otra cosa que quisiera decirles, es que he puesto un poll en mi perfil, sobre que fic deberia actualizar para el siguiente mes, despues de pensarlo mucho creo que hare eso, una actualizacion cada mes, para comodidad mia._

_Gracias por leer y soporta mis retrasos. Cuidense mucho y nada de travesuras._

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

_**Red'n'Yellow: **Me alegra que te gustara :D, sobre respecto al temor de Yellow eso se hablara mas adelante, ya un poco mejor detallado. Silver es uno de mis personajes favoritos y me encanta su actitud de siscon... tal vez se deba a que siempre he querido un hermano asi. Yo me diverti escribir la parte de la abuela, en opinion mia, las abuelas son las mas fuertes de la casa, al menos lo es la mia. Ya solucione la parte de dialogos en este capi, cualquier otra cosa avisame. Las cosas aun ni siquiera se han calentado, si bien se que estamos avanzando muy rapido, es necesario para llegar a algunas partes importantes y no darle tanta vuelta al asunto. Espero este capi tambien te guste. Cuidate!_

_**Kari McCartney: **Egoist es la banda que mas me ha gustado... sus canciones son tan... ciertas que me identifico con ellas. Sin duda una gran banda. Si sabes de esta banda, de seguro has visto Guilty Crown, serie genial que me robaba 24 minutos de mi vida. Silver como siempre sera el hermano celoso y eso es lo que me encanta de el. Espero te haya gustado este capi, cuidate mucho y gracias :D_

_**Red-y-Yellow:** Las cosas iran mejorando, no te preocupes, en lo personal no me gusta mucho hacer sufrir a Yellow, pero hay a veces en que mi imaginacion hace jugadas, que ni siquiera yo pudiera pensar. Gracias por tu review y espero tambien este capi te haya gustado._

_**SaRaShi:** Sobre su trauma lo iremos aclarando con el avanzar de los capis, es solo una pequeña parte de un todo. Bueno no es raro ver que Red lo ayude, sabemos que Green es un antisocial de primera, es alguien que no se abre con las personas con facilidad, por lo que pienso que si Green tuviera amigos o personas con quien hablar seria gracias a la ayuda de Red, quien es mas carismatico. Bueno si quieres a Silver, eres mi rival xD, otro detalle es que lo de Silver es solo hermandad, se que en el primer capi me salio un poco de viridianshipping, pero es que tambien tengo un gusto especial por esa pareja (es mi secreto xD) Gracias por tu apoyo y review. Cuidate mucho!_

_**xXKushinaXx:** Jejeje me alegra que te gustara, eres adivina? Estoy buscando una academia para aprender japones, pero aqui en Peru es algo dificil, si necesitas ayuda en algun doujin en ingles o en Aleman, mandame un MP, aunque de seguro el fandub con el trabajo me matara por estar haciendo otras cosas que no sean del team xD Gracias por tu review y espero este tambien te guste._

_**Sakura Yellow:** No me gusta hacer sufrir a Yellow, creo que en general a cualquier personaje de anime o manga, pero me gusta escribir fic de este tipo. Me gusta mucho el drama, me atrae mucho. Gracias por tu review y tu lectura, cuidate mucho!_

_**Empoleon 1708:** Me alegra que te gustara, disculpa que me demore, muchas cosas de la universidad que hacer. Cuiadte mucho!_


	4. Solamente Contigo

**...**

**Colores de la Vida**

**::**

_By: _

_Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capítulo 4:**

**Solamente Contigo**

**...**

* * *

Lo sencillo para Yellow fue decírselo a su abuelita, lo difícil fue que su tío lograra asimilar que su pequeña Yellow, ya no era tan pequeña, pero con un par de golpes de la mayor de la casa, pudo aceptarlo, mas no comprenderlo.

Por otro lado, también fue sencillo decirle a Blue, Crys y Gold - y este último también le dijo que ya era hora, al igual que anuncio su noviazgo con la peliazul, quien solo se limitó a sonrojarse.

—Ohhh te lo tenías bien guardadito... no Crys... — dijo Blue con una voz traviesa — sabía que este día llegaría, pero no pensé que fuese tan rápido...

— ¡Cállate! — le grito Crys

Todos rieron por la expresión que la peliazul, Gold solo la abrazo por detrás, mientras que Crys solo se sonrojaba.

—Me alegro mucho por ustedes — Dijo Yellow

—Y nosotros por ti, por cierto... ¿Dónde está el susodicho? — dijo Gold

—Está preparando una sorpresa para mí con Green — respondió Yellow

— ¿Debería preocuparme? — comento Blue

— ¿Umh? ¿Por qué?

Nadie dijo nada, la inocencia de Yellow a sus 15 años era demasiado tierna para ellos que resultaba imposible mancharlo.

— Y... ¿Cómo se lo dirás a Silver? — Dijo tratando de cambiar el tema — seguro matara a Red-sempai

Yellow jalo la manga de Blue, quien vio en sus ojos el pedido de ayuda.

—Sabes que te ayudaría encantada, pero Silver aún está molesto conmigo por lo del despertador, es un amargado...

Yellow agacho la cabeza, lo mejor era enfrentar las cosas cara a cara.

—w—

Después de un rato de hablar sobre cualquier solución al problema de Yellow, Red había llegado con una gran sonrisa y para sorpresa de todos, la abrazo por detrás a la rubia, sonrojándola de inmediato. Gold al ver a la parejita tan feliz no pudo evitar fastidiarlos, claro que recibió un buen golpe de Crys.

Luego de un rato, Red volvió al tema de la sorpresa, lo que a Blue incomodo, pero luego recordó que si su amiga confiaba en aquel chico, eso significa que no podía ser malo. Blue vio como Yellow y Red se alejaban, no negó que sentía algo de tristeza al ver a su amiga pasar el tiempo con su pareja en vez de con ella, pero también se alegraba, Yellow no era de las personas que aceptarían una confesión así porque sí, eso significaba que había algo más en su interior.

— ¡Oh! Espera... ¡Blue, Crys no se olviden que mañana es noche de chicas!

Y ahí estaba el encanto de Yellow.

—w—

Red la llevo hacia la sala en donde practicaba el club de ajedrez, ahí los esperaba Green que tenía un tablero de ajedrez algo diferente a los demás, era uno especial que había conseguido para ciegos. Había sido gracias a su abuelo que lo había conseguido y sabía que él debía ser quien lo consiguiera, porque la escuela no movería un dedo por el bienestar de uno de sus alumnos, estaban más preocupados en por los clubes de deporte que los de lógica.

—Hoy me toca limpiar el gimnasio... vendré cuando termine

Yellow asintió y Red se despidió de un beso en la mejilla, acción que sonrojo a la pareja, pero Green poca importancia le dio. Cuando Red se fue, Green guio a Yellow a la silla en frente del tablero y él se sentó al frente suyo.

— ¿Has jugado alguna vez ajedrez?

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

—Desde que Red-san me dijo que podía unirme a este club, estuve leyendo unos libros para aprender las reglas básicas

—Ya veo… no deberías usar el honorifico con Red, son novios ¿No?

Yellow rio nerviosa.

—Si lo sé, pero me es difícil… al fin al cabo él es un superior…

Green cerró sus ojos y comenzó a colocar las fichas en el tablero.

—Blancas empiezan — dijo Green — tú las tienes

Ambas personas comenzaron a jugar, cada uno comenzaron a mover sus piezas. Green tenía la clara ventaja, pero Yellow no se quedaba atrás.

—Con libros no es suficiente, necesitas practicar todos los días…

—Lo sé, con practica se puede todo… tratare de practicar en casa

Yellow siguió con su jugada y Green decía de vez en cuando la posición en donde ponían sus fichas para que la rubia no tuviera desventaja.

—Green-san… perdone si lo ofendo… pero… ¿Podría tratar de dejar de tratarme como una discapacitada?... No es que este ciega, mi visión esta tan nublosa que no distingo que hay delante mío… tal vez usted esté preocupado por mí y se lo agradezco, pero yo…

—Discúlpame si te ofendí, no estoy acostumbrado a tratar a personas como tu…

—No, está bien… solo quería decirlo

En ese corto periodo de tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Green se había dado cuenta que el chico era muy calmado y que rara vez se le escuchaba en un tono enojado, claro a excepción de las veces en que Blue lo hacía rabiar por puro placer. Es por eso que había pensado que Green debía ser de un color verde, ya que como la naturaleza Green traía paz y tranquilidad a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de él.

—w—

Red corría hacia el club de ajedrez como siempre se le había hecho tarde, tal vez si dejaba de ser tan amable ya no le dejarían la tarea de limpiar el campo deportivo.

— ¡Perdón, me demore demasiado! — grito al entrar a la habitación, pero cuando vio a su alrededor se dio cuenta que se había equivocado de habitación — ah... disculpen no era mi intención...

Red cerró la puerta y se golpeó la frente, no debía pensar tanto en las cosas al fin al cabo ese no era su estilo.

Esta vez se aseguró de entrar a la habitación correcta y al entrar vio a Green y Yellow aun jugando.

— ¿Todavía... no acaban? — dijo Red al verlos

—El ajedrez puede durar por horas... pero creo que terminaremos aquí... puede que hayas aprendido a jugar con libros pero tienes una gran habilidad, espero que en la próxima reunión puedas jugar con los demás miembros...

—Sera un placer

—w—

Red tenía agarrada la mano de Yellow guiándola hacia la salida de la escuela.

— ¿Te divertiste?

Yellow asintió y le mostro una sonrisa.

—Gracias a ti — le dijo la rubia

Antes de llegar a la puerta principal, Red se detuvo y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, para luego juntar su cabeza.

—Realmente me gustas mucho — dijo el chico

—Ahm... deja de decir cosas como esas... me avergüenzan...

Red rio con suavidad.

—Que linda...

Yellow inflo sus mejillas formando un puchero.

—Que pares te digo...

—Yellow... — escucharon una voz

La rubia pudo identificarla de inmediato, Red levanto su cabeza y vio a Silver cargando un balde lleno de agua.

—Oh Silver... ¿Qué tal el...

— ¡¿Que significa todo esto?! — grito interrumpiendo a Red

— ¿No le has dicho? — Pregunto Red a Yellow

—A el... aun no se lo había dicho — Dijo Yellow — ahm... Silver-kun... Yo... estoy saliendo con Red

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que Silver caminara hacia Red, este sintió su enojo y empezó a alejarse del muchacho.

—De esta no te salvas...

—w—

Green recién había terminado de limpiar la pequeña habitación del club de ajedrez, para su suerte los integrantes del grupo eran muy organizados y no les agradaba para nada el desorden, por lo que no tenía que limpiar mucho. Tomo su mochila, salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave. Camino hacia la puerta principal pensando en cómo debía iniciar su ensayo de historia, tarea que el profesor había dejado días atrás. Pero a unos cuantos salones antes de la entrada, noto que había demasiado ruido para esa hora, ya que prácticamente la escuela debía estar vacía.

Acelero el paso y al llegar a la entrada vio como Silver perseguía a Red por todo el lugar. Yellow se sujetaba de los casilleros, gritándole a su amigo que se detuviera. Los chicos corrían y pasaban cerca de Yellow como si nada, lo más probable que en una de sus vueltas empujaran a Yellow y ella saliera lastimada. Green dio un paso al frente, tiro su mochila a un lado y cuando tuvo la oportunidad cogió del cuello de la camisa a Silver.

— ¡O-Oye!—grito — ¡Suéltame!

Red se detuvo cerca de Yellow, quien se soltó del casillero y tomo la mano de Red al sentirlo cerca de ella.

—Silver...— el pelirrojo al escuchar la voz de Yellow y su nombre sin el honorifico, se quedó quieto, eran raras las veces en que Yellow lo llamaba de esa manera y solo eran cuando había un tema serio del que hablar — sé que debí decírtelo primero pero... no sabía cómo... te pido que respetes mi decisión...

—Si Yellow comienza a sentir cosas por Red, debemos apoyarla en todo lo que podamos, al fin al cabo somos sus hermanos mayores— recordó las palabras de Blue

—Suéltame — dijo Silver

Green miro a Yellow y ella asintió la cabeza con suavidad. Al estar liberado del agarre lo primero que hizo fue acomodarse la camisa, luego miro a Red y a su amiga. Y se acercó a ellos, Red por inercia dio un paso atrás, pero noto que ahora el aura que rodeaba a Silver estaba más relajada, por lo que no solio huyendo.

—Si la lastimas, te mato

Red solo se limitó a asentir.

—w—

Silver había dejado a Red con una advertencia pero eso no evitaba que refunfuñara en su interior, sabía que nada podía hacer ya que su amiga había tomado su decisión, pero eso no evitaba que pensara maneras de como separarlos, aunque la gran mayoría Red debía terminar muerto. Caminaba por el pasillo con el balde que dirigía hacia el gimnasio. Estaba tan distraído que no sintió cuando la puerta por la que pasaba se abrió, la persona que salió choco contra él, lo que provoco que el agua del balde cayera sobre él y también sobre la otra persona.

— ¡Lo siento! — Escucho la voz de una chica

— N-No era mi intención...no debí correr... lo lamento...

Silver se froto la espalda y también alejo la ropa mojada de su cuerpo, lo que menos quería era pescar un resfriado. Levanto la mirada para encarar a la persona por ser distraída, pero al verla se mordió la lengua.

—Tesorera...

— ¡Oh! Silver-sempai... — dijo al verlo—perdón estoy algo apurada en entregar estos papeles que no vi quien venía...ah... ¡Achu!

Silver se sintió algo culpable al verla estornudar, tal vez si él hubiera estado un poco más atento, había podido evitar que chocara contra la muchacha.

—Supongo que tendrás ropa extra en tu casillero — dijo Silver— si vas con esa ropa mojada lo más seguro será que atrapes un resfriado...

—Ehm... bueno...

Silver suspiro y se froto la cabeza.

—Te daré la mía, no quiero ser el responsable que causo que la tesorera del grupo estudiantil haya atrapado un resfriado...

—w—

Silver tenía puesto la camiseta y pantalón del equipo de Básquet, en un principio pensaba irse así, pero al ver que había mucho viento, decidió también ponerse la casaca del equipo. La ropa que se ponía después de los entrenamientos se la había dado a la chica. Como ya había terminado de limpiar el gimnasio estaba dispuesto a irse, pero le pico cierta curiosidad si la tesorera ya se había ido.

Pero al ir al salón del comité, vio que la chica aún estaba ahí organizando unos papeles.

— ¿Mucho que hacer, tesorera?

La voz del chico asusto a la muchacha, pero al verlo se tranquilizó.

—Oh casi me muero del susto Silver-sempai... por favor deje de llamarme "tesorera" es extraño... mi nombre es Soul

Silver se encogió de hombros cuando la vio con su ropa y también sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco al ver lo grande que le quedaba su ropa.

— ¿Porque tanto papeleo?

—Es el último año del presidente, por lo que está un poco ocupado con su viaje y su fiesta... en un par de meses los de tercer año ya se gradúan... no quiero que este rellenando papeles en vez de disfrutar sus últimos meses aquí, no puedo hacerle eso a mi primo... es gracias a él que estoy aquí...

Silver se extrañó por lo último, por lo que le pregunto a qué refería.

—Oh claro al tener diferentes apellidos nadie se da cuenta, el presidente es mi primo, como nos criamos juntos me dijo que la única persona que confiaba para el puesto de tesorera era yo, por lo que se las arregló para meterme al comité, no niego que es trabajoso pero tiene sus partes divertidas

Soul miro su reloj en su muñeca y se exalto mucho al ver la hora.

— ¡Tan tarde es! — Grito — aun alcanzo el tren pero de seguro me regañaran...

Silver suspiro, esa actitud le recordaba un poco a Blue.

—Vamos te llevare hasta la estación

Soul se sorprendió un poco por sus palabras pero luego sonrió y asintió.

—w—

—Oh... ¿tan gracioso se veía la escena?

Green asintió.

—Parecían el coyote y el correcaminos

Yellow se rio al escuchar la comparación, de niña ese había sido uno de sus programas favoritos.—Podrías dejar de avergonzarme Green

—Solo digo la verdad

Llegado el momento, Green tomo un camino diferente dejando a la pareja sola. Red llevo a Yellow directo a su casa, pero cuando Yellow reviso su mochila, se percato que había dejado las llaves adentro.

— Hay una copia en la tercera maceta de mi derecha — dijo Yellow

Red busco detrás de la maceta que Yellow le indico y efectivamente la llave de repuesto estaba ahí. Abrió la puerta y guio a la rubia hasta la sala, dejaron sus mochilas a un lado y comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa.

Aquel día, el tío y abuela de Yellow no estaban en casa, se habían ido al chequeo médico mensual de la mayor de la casa, por lo que por seguridad Red se quedaría en su casa hasta que llegaran.

— Nunca pensé que la comida de ese restaurante fuese tan barata y deliciosa...Yellow rio ante su comentario.

— Blue me llevo hace un tiempo ahí, casi siempre comíamos ahí, pero como ahora tiene practica no vamos muy seguido

Red le devolvió la sonrisa y se acerco a ella, para pasar su brazo por los hombros de la chica y juntar sus cabezas.

— Me gusta cuando estamos nosotros solos... no tengo que preocuparme de ser asesinado por tu tío

Yellow volvió a reír.

— Es sobreprotector, pero me gusta eso de él, ya que me demuestra lo mucho que me quiere

Red pego su cuerpo más al de Yellow, mientras que ella se comenzaba a sonrojar.

— Ehm... estas muy cerca...

— Es por eso que me también me gusta estar solos, no me restrinjo para estar más cerca de ti

Yellow trato de ocultar su rostro, pero de inmediato Red le levanto el rostro y le dio un suave beso sobre los labios.

— Te quiero — dijo y le dio otro beso

— Ah... yo también... te quiero mucho— dijo Yellow

Red apoyo a Yellow sobre el sofá, beso su frente, mejillas, barbillas, nariz y finalmente sus labios. Yellow solo se dejaba llevar, cada vez que la besaba sentía que perdía la razón, su mente se nublaba, sin poder dejarla pensar con claridad. Para Red, cada vez que besaba a Yellow podía saborear un sabor que nunca antes había probado y sin querer se había vuelto su droga. Su cuerpo le exigía la cercanía de la chica, también le decía que por nada en el mundo la dejara ir.

Un suave gemido de parte de Yellow salió de su boca al sentir el cuerpo de Red sobre el suyo, cosa que aprovecho el muchacho para chocar su lengua con la de su pareja, pero ambos tuvieron que detenerse, ya que ambos escucharon la puerta principal abrirse. A una velocidad increíble, arreglaron las pocas arrugas que tenían sus ropas y Red saco el libro de ingles de la mochila de Yellow.

— ¡Llegamos! — escucharon la voz del tío de Yellow

— Traje dulces— anuncio la mayor

El hombre al llegar a la sala y ver a Red pegado a su sobrina lo molesto, pero luego vio el libro en las piernas de Yellow y relajo su rostro. La mayor se dirigió a la cocina y puso en un plato unos cuantos de los dulces que había traído para luego llevarlo a la sala y ponerlo en la mesa.

— Te agradezco que estés cuidando de mi nieta

— No hay ningún problema, de esta forma también practico un poco mi ingles

—w—

Red se quedo a cenar en casa de su pareja., le encantada las empanadas que la abuela de Yellow preparaba. El prometió que la próxima vez, los invitaría a su casa para que coman la especialidad de su mama, lasaña.

Yellow acompaño a Red hasta la puerta principal, ahí antes que alguno de los dos pudiese despedirse, Red tomo la mano de la rubia y pego su cabeza contra la de ella.

— Perdón por lo de antes... no quise asustarte... es solo que... me agrada el sentimiento cuando estoy contigo…

.— N-No... No te preocupes por eso, yo tampoco puse mucha resistencia... y... A mí también me gusta mucho estar con Red-san... cuando me abrazas o me besas me envuelve una calidez que me hace desear nunca separarme de ti...

Las mejillas de Yellow se sonrojaron al darse cuenta lo que había dicho, ella trato de esconder su rostro, pero Red la abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

— Me alegra escuchar eso

Después de un momento de estar así, Red tuvo que soltar a Yellow ya que sintió la flameante mirada del tío de su novia. Le dijo que la llamaría, para saber si quería salir el domingo. Se despidió de Yellow con un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia la estación.

Su corazón aun latía con fuerza, escuchar aquellas palabras de parte de Yellow había sido demasiado. Lo sucedido en la sala fue una pérdida de su autocontrol, sus hormonas comenzaban a traicionarle y todas ella iban hacia su novia. Pero sabía que eso sería su mayor error, lo que él quería era ir paso tras paso con Yellow, no quería apresurarla y tampoco presionarla, las cosas deben suceder por si solas. En tan poco tiempo ella ya se había vuelto lo más importante para él y no la perdería por un tonto problema hormonal.

—w—

Su tío la llevo a su habitación con la excusa de que debía terminar de hacer su tarea de matemática, pero en vez de eso se cambio a su pijama, se metió a su cama y luego paso las sabanas por su cabeza. Se sentía tan avergonzada y a la vez tan alegre por decir sus sentimientos. ¿El amor siempre habrá sido así de enredado? No se arrepentía de sentirlo, pero le encantaría que no fuese tan caótico.

Se quito las sabanas de su cabeza y se sentó en su cama, pero luego recordó el beso que le dio Red en la sala, nuevamente su rostro se puso rojo y volvió a cubrirse con las sabanas. Definitivamente, el amor jamás dejara de ser caótico. Su celular sonó y al escuchar el tono de llamada supo que era Blue.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?

— No, nada

— ¿Sucedió algo? — pregunto Blue

Yellow volvió a recordar lo sucedido en la sala y puerta principal y no evito ponerse roja y nerviosa.

— Ehm... no en serio todo está bien

— Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, si Red te hizo algo, sabes que llevo a mi ejército y lo aniquilaremos

— ¡No! Es solo que... es vergonzoso decirlo...

El otro lado de la línea se quedó en silencio, luego Yellow escucho un golpe y supuso que tal vez a Blue se le había caído el celular.

— Blue... ¿Está todo bien?

Escucho como volvían a tomar el celular y también noto lo nerviosa que estaba su amiga.

— No me digas que tu...

— ¿Eh?

Luego de un momento de silencio, Yellow entendió lo que había querido decir su amiga. Sus mejillas se pusieron de un tono rojizo y grito.

— ¡No es nada de eso!

— Oh gracias a dios, por favor no me mates de un susto... si yo no he podido menos deberías hacerlo tu...

Yellow escuchaba a su amiga con el rostro rojo.

— Bueno llamaba para saber si aún está en pie lo de mañana

— Ni siquiera lo dudes

— Okey en ese caso llevare mis revistas y mis esmaltes de uñas... también debería llevar unos diseños para que te pruebes...

— Siempre y cuando no sean reveladores, está bien

—w—

Yellow estaba sentada en su cama, mientras que Blue le pintaba las uñas de un celeste pastel. Crys tenía el pelo suelto y jugaba con el enfrente de un espejo.

—¿Debería cambiar de peinado? Ahora que lo veo, Yellow tenía razón al decir que está un poco más largo... quizá debería hacerme una media cola o quizá una cola como la de Yellow.

—Hum... así que el amor si puede cambiar a las personas... nunca pensé escuchar a Crys decir cosas como esas... — dijo Blue con un tono pícaro

—Ah... ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Gold! Además que tiene de malo un cambio de look — dijo Crys con las mejillas infladas

—Es raro que tú lo digas — dijo Yellow — ¿Por qué no lo llevas suelto?

—Me fastidia un poco tener el pelo en la cara, además estuve pensando que tal vez lo llevaría suelto en el baile de promoción

—¡Ya estas planeando eso! — Grito Blue — Aun te falta mucho...

—Yo no soy como tú que tiene una lista de donde escoger

—Pues... yo ya tengo pareja

—¡¿Quién es?! — preguntaron al unísono ambas chicas

Blue enrojeció y trato de ocultar su rostro, tal vez no debió haber tocado mucho ese tema.

—Es Green...

Ninguna de ellas hablo, Crys se la quedó mirando y Yellow apretó la mano de la castaña.

—Bromeas, ¿No? — Dijo la peliazul — entiendo que en mi cumpleaños hayan encontrado tema en común pero... no es algo premeditado

—No es algo que haya decidido... es solo que como estamos a pocos meses del baile ya muchos tenían pareja... Realmente no me preocupe mucho por eso ya que... bueno no pensé en que no tendría opciones... Por un momento pensé en llevar a Silver pero... Llevar a mi primo... me haría ver mal... Puede que Green sea gruñón... pero no es mala persona...

Crys se froto la nuca, agradecía que a ella le faltaban dos años para sufrir en relación a su graduación.

—Cambiando un poco de tema, supe que Red aún no tiene con quien ir... te ha dicho algo

Yellow negó con la cabeza.

—Si te refieres a que si me ha invitado, no lo ha hecho

—Uhm... eso me temía... escuche que Misty del salón C quiere invitarlo... pero como esta de novios contigo no creo que acepte...

—No me importaría, digo estarían yendo como amigos, ¿No?

En aquel momento, Blue y Crys se dieron cuenta lo mucho que Yellow confiaba en Red, aun con lo poco que se conocían.

—Deberíamos comenzar con el desfile de modas, traje unos cuantos atuendos para las dos y por supuesto mi cámara.

—w—

Después de un rato de constantes cambios de ropa y varias fotografías, Blue sonrió satisfecha y dejo que sus amigas volvieran a ponerse su pijama.

—Unas cuantas fotos más para mi colección, sin ofender Yellow, pero cuando recobres la vista serás la primera en verlo

—Si... claro— dijo algo desanimada

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el celular de Yellow sonó y por el tono supo que era Red. Entre Blue y Crys se dijeron que guardaran silencio para escuchar la conversación de ambos.

— ¿Diga?

— ¡Yellow! Oh cierto de seguro estas con las chicas, quería saber si estas disponible para salir mañana

—Claro, podemos ir a comer o ir de paseo

—Pasare por ti como a las cuatro

—w—

Red había sido puntual al momento de llegar, pero se dio con la sorpresa que ni Crys ni Blue se habían ido. Ambas le dijeron que estaban a punto de irse, pero que la mayor de la casa les había detenido para que almorzaran y también para contarles una historia de cuando era joven. Sus historias eran entretenidas, ya que de ahí sacaban la conclusión que la mayor no había cambiado nada.

—Nosotras nos vamos, tengo que ir a ver vestidos

—Oh, por cierto Green me dijo que te pasara su número, para que luego le digas de qué color será tu vestido por la orquídea y corbata

Blue se sonrojo un poco y acepto el cambio de número.

—Dime... ¿Green tiene buen gusto para escoger flores?

Red pensó por un momento.

—Bueno su mama era florista y hacia unos ramilletes hermosos...

—¿Hacia? — pregunto

—Sus papas murieron es un accidente vehicular, estaba lloviendo y bueno... disculpa no debería hablar de esto sin presencia de Green...

—N-No... Esperaba eso...

Para eliminar el mal ambiente, Blue dijo que debía darse prisa o su papa pondría un límite en su vestido y eso no le convenía. La castaña tomo la muñeca de Crys y se la llevo hacia la salida.

Minutos después, Yellow bajo de las escaleras y pregunto sobre Crys y Blue. Red le dijo que se habían ido a ver vestidos. El chico ayudo a bajar los otros escalones que le faltaban y Yellow inflo sus mejillas.

—Deja de tratarme como una niña

—Sabes que si eso fuera cierto, no te haría muchas cosas de la que te hago

Las mejillas de Yellow se sonrojaron, agradecía que su tío no estuviera y que su abuela fuera medio sorda.

—w—

Red había llevado a Yellow al parque a dar un paseo, hablaron de varios temas, pero principalmente sobre su futuro. Red, al estar un buen tiempo en el equipo, había conseguido una beca deportiva.

—Aunque creo que estoy pensando en relajarme un año...

—Flojo — le dijo Yellow

Después la llevo a una heladería cercana, pero debido a que había mucha gente, tuvieron que ir nuevamente al parque para comer con tranquilidad el helado. En el lograron encontrar una banca libre, por lo que aprovecharon en sentarse ahí y disfrutar el helado

—Ah... estos últimos meses son pesados...

—¿Aun no sabes qué carrera elegir?

—Es difícil... no me quiero alejar mucho de aquí por lo que decidí irme a la universidad de Kanto, pero hay tantas carreras que no puedo decidir... ¿Tú ya sabes?

—Estar entre los primeros puestos también me da ciertas becas y también he pensado en la universidad de Kanto...

Red paso su brazo por los hombros de Yellow y la apego más para sí.

—Me alegro que vayamos a la misma universidad, podremos vernos seguido…

—Yo también me alegro, pero más te vale que no descuides tus clases

Red rio nervioso y Yellow se apoyo sobre su pareja comiendo el helado. El tema sobre el baile de promoción rondaba por la cabeza de la rubia. No es que le importara mucho con quien iría Red, al fin al cabo ella era un año menor y tal vez no encajaría en su grupo de amistades.

—Hm… Red-san… — dijo Yellow

—Dime

—Ehm… el baile… hum…

—Oh, veo que Blue te hablo del tema… bueno… estuve pensándolo un tiempo y… creo que pasare…

—¡Eh! Pero… es tu último año y… no tienes la obligación de llevarme contigo… si quieres ve con Misty o con alguna otra persona

Red se sorprendió por lo que dijo Yellow. Podría ser que… ¿Estuviera celosa?

—¿Tienes celos? — pregunto, trato con mucho esfuerzo que no se notara el entusiasmo en su voz

El rostro de Yellow se noto sorpresivo al escuchar la palabra "celos" y eso se percato Red.

—Así que… ese sentimiento era celos… ¡Sí! —Grito esto último — Estoy celosa que aunque Red-san diga que no quiere ir a su baile, no haya ni siquiera intentado invitarme…

Red acaricio la cabeza de Yellow con suavidad, tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Quiero llevarte pero…

—¿Tienes vergüenza que sea menor? — pregunto ella

—¡Oh por dios, no! — grito, asustando a las personas que estaban pasando por el alrededor — Es solo que… No sabía cómo decírtelo

Red tomo la mano de Yellow y comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos sobre ella.

—Se que ya llevamos saliendo un tiempo pero… de igual manera cuando trataba de preguntártelo me ponía nervioso y decía cualquier otra cosa, me desanime a ir ya que si no podía pedirte que me acompañaras, no había razón para ir… ¡Hasta le pregunte a Blue como podía pedírtelo! Aunque ella solo me daba ideas locas como un arco de flores o un paseo en carroza…

Yellow coloco su otra mano en la mejilla de Red y al igual que él comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos.

—Perdón… creo que hice mi pequeña rabieta… me molesto un poco escuchar de Blue que hay otras chicas que quieren invitarte y bueno…

—No perdóname tu a mi… soy un indeciso…

Después de un momento, Red abrazo a Yellow y ella se lo devolvió.

—Creo que esta es nuestra primera pelea — Dijo Red

Yellow trato de ocultar su rostro en el hombro de Red.

—Lo siento… yo la inicie

Red rio.

—¿Y porque me siento como el malo de la película? —dijo Red provocando la risa de Yellow

—w—

Era una mañana tranquila, aquel lunes fue Blue y Silver quienes fueron a recoger a Yellow, ya que Red tenía práctica en la mañana porque al día siguiente tenían un partido importante. Al llegar a la escuela, el comité que organizaba el baile se llevo a Blue para que ayudara en la decoración, ya que conocían el buen gusto de la castaña.

Silver escolto a Yellow hasta el salón y se colocaron en sus respectivas carpetas.

—Oh, Silver-sempai — escucharon una voz proveniente de la puerta — perdona que te moleste, te traje la ropa que me prestaste el otro día. Me tome la molestia de lavarla.

—Gracias — dijo el recibiendo la bolsa con su ropa, pero Soul negó con la cabeza

—No, gracias a ti — le dijo con una sonrisa — ahora me voy yendo antes de que el profesor me grite

Soul salió corriendo del salón con la esperanza de no llegar tarde.

— ¿Quien era? — pregunto Yellow

— La tesorera del grupo estudiantil, Soul

— ¿Sucedió algo?

— Nada en especial

Silver reviso en la bolsa si estaba toda su ropa y efectivamente estaba toda. También olio el detergente floral que la chica había usado. Había sido muy gentil de su parte.

—w—

El día se había pasado como cualquier otro. Al final del día Red le había propuesto a Yellow ir al centro comercial. Su banda favorita había sacado un nuevo álbum y quería comprarlo, claro después de conseguirlo irían a comprar algo para comer.

Al finalizar el día, tanto Yellow como Red tenían actividades de sus respectivos clubes, pero ajedrez termino algo temprano y Green llevo a la cancha de futbol para que al terminar el chico pudieran irse. El castaño le dijo que no se moviera de ahí hasta que Red llegara.

En aquel lugar, Yellow podía escuchar una gran multitud aclamando el nombre de diferentes jugadores y entre ellos estaba el de Red.

—Hm... Veo que tiene muchas admiradoras...

Su relación no era un secreto, pero tampoco lo divulgaban como si fuesen palomitas de maíz, por lo que pocas personas sabían que eran pareja y otros sospechaban algo.

Lo agradable del campo de futbol, era que estaba rodeado de césped y las plantas de sus pies comenzaban a dolerle por lo que se sentó en el suelo a esperar a su pareja.

Aun con los gritos de las fans, Yellow sentía una gran tranquilidad estando en aquel lugar. La primavera estaba a punto de llegar y eso solo le recordaba que muy pronto, los de tercer año también deberían irse. Era triste y le provocaba un nudo en la garganta, pero debía aceptarlo, además, no es que nunca más los volviera a ver.

De seguro Blue pasaría aunque sea pasaría una hora en su casa y claro lo más probable es que Red estuviera todo el día metido en su casa, pero vería la forma de mandarlo a la universidad. En cambio, Green lo vería cuando se reuniesen en grupo. No podía quejarse, al menos los vería por un tiempo.

—¿Nos vamos? — escucho decir cerca de ella, de inmediato supo que se trataba de Red.

El chico tomo la mano de Yellow y la ayudo a levantarse.

—Ehm... ¿Red? — escucharon los dos—Oh, Misty ¿Sucede algo?

La chica rio algo nerviosa.

—Me preguntaba si ya tenías a alguien con quien ir al baile

Red la miro un segundo y Yellow agacho la cabeza.

—Si, si tengo — le informo, seguido de abrazar a Yellow por la espalda y apoyar su cabeza sobre la de la menor — Voy a ir con Yellow y por favor dile a todo el mundo que estoy saliendo con ella

Misty se quedo de piedra, mientras que Yellow tenía todo el rostro rojo por el anuncio que había dicho.

—¿Está bien que hayas dicho eso? — pregunto Yellow

—¿Dije alguna mentira?

—Bueno no me has preguntado si voy a ir contigo al baile...

—¡Eso se puede arreglar! — Dijo — ¿Irías conmigo?

Yellow asintió con el rostro enrojecido.

—w—

Esta vez Silver había sido un idiota, aquel lunes no le tocaba limpiar el gimnasio a él, pero el tarado de Gold se había fugado ni bien terminada la práctica de Básquet, por lo que había escuchado antes de que se fuera era que tenía una cita con Crys. El no iba a limpiar, no lo iba a hacer, que Blue y el entrenador se encarguen de darle su lección por irresponsable... pero ver aquel desastre le fastidiaba demasiado. No lustraría el piso, solo levantaría las pelotas y se iría. Eso sería lo único que haría.

Una vez que termino de ordenar, tomo sus cosas y salió del gimnasio. Luego le diría a Blue lo sucedido y de seguro le haría correr unas vueltas extras o quizá le daría una lista de los posibles castigos que podía tener Gold.

Al doblar la esquina de uno de los pasillos choco contra alguien. Antes que pudiera decir algo al ver con quien se había chocado, suspiro y froto su cabeza.

— ¿Esto se hará costumbre, Tesorera?

Soul rio nerviosa, pero al darse cuenta como la había llamado, inflo sus mejillas.

—Es Soul

Silver se levanto y extendió su mano para ayudar a la castaña, gesto que acepto.

—Perdona otra vez, estoy leyendo unos detalles de las próximas elecciones del comité

—Ya se viene eso eh... deben estar atareados...

—Aunque no lo crea no, la única con problemas soy yo, ya que pienso postularme para el siguiente año

Silver no se sorprendió por lo dicho, si ella le había dicho lo feliz que estaba por permanecer en el consejo.

—Aunque hasta ahora nadie se ha postulado para presidente... — dijo desanimada —Mi primo dice que es una lástima, ya que el que lo fuera pondría las reglas del colegio y nadie lo detendría, tendría mucho poder para poner en orden el colegio

—Oh... suena interesante...

Silver sonrió, la idea no sonaba tan mal. Podría solucionar cosas que le fastidiaba de la escuela y lo mejor de todo castigar a Gold sin razón alguna. Soul al verlo sonreír, no pudo evitar tener un escalofrió.

—Quizá podría postular como presidente

* * *

**Fecha: 21 de marzo de 2013**

_Y esta es la historia ganadora de Mayo. Agradezco a todos los votaron en el poll de mi perfil. Perdonenme mi retraso, pero la culpa es de mi amiga que me dio la guia del ultimo juego de Uta no prince... ese juego es un vicio. Para los que quieran jugarlo la ruta de uno de los personajes es tan explicita que no podia estar concentrada. Un dia en mis clases, ella me hacia recordar sobre esa ruta y yo sin querer grite "¡Hii!" llamando la atencion de todos... fue un momento vergonzoso..._

_Ahora cambiando de tema, este capitulo lo escribi de una manera distinta, lo hice por mi celular. Asi que cualquier coma, punto, tilde(aunque eso creo que ya lo corregi) o cualquier otra cosa. Esta nueva forma de escribir me ha traido varios problemas con el archivo, que esta contaminado o se comia la separacion de parrafos, pero no es algo que me queje, ya que puedo escribir donde sea de esta manera. Asi que si hay un problema en el capi, de inmediato vuelvo a mi notebook._

_Vieron las novedades de Pokemon XY, ya quiero el juego *O*_

_Dentro de unos minutos el Poll de Junio estara disponible, no se olviden de votar por favor._

_Cuidense y sin travesuras._

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

_**Dark Rakzo: **Creeme a mi me gustaria solamente escribir, pero la vida tiene bastantes responsabilidades. Que alegria que mi fic te recordara aquel momento especial :D Gracias por tu review y lectura. Cuidate_

_**Kari McCartney: **Jujuju si quieres te doy algunos consejos para gritar de esa manera y que ellos nunca sepan quien fue xD Soy experta en eso... Ok no, soy tan timida que lo unico que hago es babear por ellos xD ..."Calabozos y dragones" ashdasdj casi muero con esa, pero tienes razon. El amor de los Tsunderes es creo la que mas corazones se lleva, creo que vi demasiado Zero No Tsukaima xD... Realmente estuve pensando como una semana cual podria ser "ese tema en comun" pero solo termine descerebrandome mas de lo que estoy. Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capi, mi temor era que no gustara, soy pesima con las confesiones xD. Ajakdms, De donde eres que me mudo donde estas, Que te guste Guilty Crown y Gosick ya me hacen practimente adorarte... ¡Donde estuviste toda mi vida! Yo tambien llore como Magdalena cuando vi la muerte de Inori(¡¿Por que, Por que tenia que morir?! ¡Buaaa!) Okey te contare que yo lloro con el segundo opening, si entras a mi perfil, hay una fraccion de la cancion que me encanta. ¿Has visto Psycho Pass? Los endings tambien estan a cargo de Egoist, es un gran anime, es tipo misterio(a lo Gosick) con psicologico. Gracias por tu review y cuidate mucho :D_

_**R**__**ed'n'Yellow: **__La trama recien esta comenzando, si mis calculos no me fallas, tal vez uno capitulos mas y se acaba, si lo se algo cortito, pero creo que lo compensan los capitulos que son largos, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir tanto -.-u Creo que esa actitud siempre la hemos visto en el manga, en ninguno de los problemas que ha tenido jamas se rindio. Creo que si tengo un caso de Brocon xD, pero eso fue porque tuve un hermano mayor, nos alejamos por la universidad entre otras cosas, I miss my brother... Mi abuela materna es la que me crio, mientras mi mama trabajaba, todas las veces que me he portado mal o han tratado de hacerme daño, mi abuela se pone de un caracter que hasta ahora me da miedo xD, puede que no todas las abuelas sean asi, pero como dices, son un hueso duro de roer. No te preocupes por lo del fic, ambos estamos hasta el cuello, en julio yo ya termino el semestre, por lo que tal vez ya pueda conectarme mas seguido y poder hablar sobre el tema. Cuidate mucho y suerte en todo. Estare esperando tu fic numero 50._

_**Red-y-Yellow:** ¡Me demore menos de un mes! Debo ser la mejor... ahora vayase a ver cuando actualice, claro en junio pero veamos que dia xD, Gracias por tu review y tu lectura, Cuidate mucho!_

_**SaRaShi:** Un entrenamiento totalmente espartana, pobres de Silver y Gold xD. Hay que dar el ejemplo, son menores de edad y el alcohol esta prohibido para ellos... ok no, pero me resultaba casi imposible poner a alguno borracho xD. Admitamoslo, por mas que Red sea un distraido total, lo amamos asi. Gracias por tu review, cuidate mucho_

_**xXKushinaXx:** No eres la unica creeme, yo tambien ando en busca de un Red, unamonos en nuestra busqueda. Oh gran adivina, dime donde podria estar aquel chico ideal(?) Espero este capi tambien te haya gustado cuidate mucho!_

_**Empoleon 1708:** Yo tampoco soy buena en confesiones, creeme prefiero evitarlas, pero en un fic romantico siempre es necesario. Nunca habia escuchado esa cancion, por lo que cuando la mencionaste, la fui a buscar y me envicie con ella xD Gracias por el nuevo vicio y tu review Cuidate!_


	5. Cuando los colores no combinan

**...**

**Colores de la vida**

**::**

_By: _

_Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capítulo 5:**

**Cuando los colores no combinan**

**...**

* * *

Blue tembló al igual que Gold. Ella agradecía que ese fuera su último año y no viviría la dictadura que estaba a punto de emerger en la escuela. Gold solo rogaba que pudiese vivir hasta su graduación

—Les presento al nuevo presidente del comité estudiantil, Silver — anuncio el anterior presidente

Los aplausos se escucharon en todo el auditorio. Silver había ganado la elección por unanimidad, nadie quería enfrentarse contra él. Gold estaba a punto de llorar y Crys que estaba a su lado solo lo reconforto frotándole la espalda.

—No es tan malo, ¿No?

—No — dijo — Es peor

Crys miro a su pareja con incertidumbre. Por más que Silver fuese serio, para ella era una gran persona.

Soul estaba detrás de Silver con otras personas, al igual que el nuevo presidente, había ganado por unanimidad, nadie quería un trabajo tan pesado como sacar las cuentas de los gastos, Soul demostraba lo feliz que estaba porque Silver fuese el nuevo presidente, al menos no estaría sola.

—w—

Red y Yellow se habían saltado la premiación. No era que no quisieran ver a su amigo, si no que se habían quedado dormidos en la azotea de la escuela. La rubia fue la primera en despertarse, pero no se movió al percatarse que la cabeza de Red estaba apoyada sobre la suya.

Extrañaría esa cercanía que casi todos los días tenían. La escuela siempre los mantenía juntos, pero ahora que en algunos meses el se graduaría, ya no podrían reunirse tan seguido por la universidad.

—Yellow… — susurro entre sueños

Ella sonrió y se junto lo más que puedo a su novio. Tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él. Solo le pedía a la vida algo, y eso era poder estar todo el tiempo que pudiera con Red

—w—

Ni bien termino la escuela, el consejo tuvo una reunión para organizar algunos eventos. Como la ceremonia de despedida de los de tercer año.

—Deberíamos poner el arco de globos en la entrada del colegio, para que se tenga una buena presencia cuando los visitantes entren — dijo la vicepresidenta

—Podría ser… — dijo Silver al ver el informe de cosas que necesitaría para la despedida

—Ahm, Silver-sempai estuve viendo algunos detalles sobre eso — anuncio Soul — Los de tercer año hicieron varios eventos para reunir dinero y poder irse de viaje y también pagar el pasaje de los dos profesores y también decidieron hacer su fiesta en el gimnasio, por lo que ya no es necesario alquilar un local, nos ha quedado un gran presupuesto, podríamos hacerles una sorpresa

—Prosigue — le dijo Silver

—Estuve averiguando especialistas en fuegos artificiales, podríamos contratarlos para la fiesta y tenerlos como elemento sorpresa…

—Suena genial, al ser un año menor que ellos, debería darles una gran final… bien pensado Soul — le dijo Silver a Soul para luego frotarle la cabeza

La vicepresidenta tomo aquel acto de una mala manera.

—w—

— ¡Wuah! — Exclamo Red mientras se estiraba —Que bien dormí…

Yellow solo resoplo, había perdido las últimas dos clases, historia y matemáticas. Podía pedirles luego las notas a Silver, pero de seguro le gritarían y también — ahora que era el presidente del comité— castigaría a Red.

— ¿Nos vamos? — le pregunto el chico

Yellow asintió y tomo la mano de Red.

En el camino a casa de la rubia. Red le contaba sobre sus planes para vacaciones, le decía donde la llevaría a pasear y también que tenía familiares que le podían prestar una casa en la playa para que todos puedan ir. Yellow escuchaba las palabras de su pareja, aunque también algo ida. Le agrada que Red planeara todo lo que harían durante las vacaciones, ya que de esa manera podrían pasar mucho más tiempo juntos.

— ¿Sucede algo?— ¿Ah? No, no es nada

—Liar

— ¡No uses el ingles conmigo! —Le renegó Yellow

Red rio y abrazo a Yellow por la espalda.

—No en serio, si te molesta algo, solo tienes que decírmelo

La rubia inflo sus mejillas y se sonrojo un poco.

— ¿Prometes no reírte?

Red asintió con  
la cabeza. Yellow agacho la cabeza con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Te voy a extrañar… — dijo en un susurro

—No te escuche — dijo Red — ¿Puedes repetirlo?

— ¡Que te voy a extrañar! — le grito

Red tomo su rostro y unió sus labios con los de ella.

—Yo también y creo que mas que tu... Pero no es como si nos fuésemos a separar para siempre, ¿No?

Yellow agacho la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas. Odiaba cuando Red le daba besos sorpresas, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba aquel cosquilleo que sentía cuando lo hacía.

—Sonara egoísta pero... Quisiera pedirle a Red-san que no fuese a su viaje, me he mal acostumbrado a estar la gran mayoría del tiempo contigo que cuando no estamos juntos, me siento sola... si pudiera jamás me separaría de ti... ¿Es malo lo que siento?

Red sonrió y la abrazo.

—No, no lo es — le dijo — yo también siento lo mismo... ¿Tu tío está en casa?

—No, se fue a trabajar al muelle, pero... ¿Eso que viene al caso?

Red sonrió con picardía que de seguro si la hubiese visto Yellow se hubiese sonrojado como un tomate.

—Vayamos a tu casa, mañana tengo practica oral de ingles y quisiera practicar mi ingles y... cada hora que pase te daré un beso, si mis cálculos no me fallan serán suficientes para satisfacerte en estos días que no este

La menor se sonrojo ante lo mencionado por su novio, pero se sorprendió aun más cuando sintió los labios de su pareja volviendo a unirse con los suyos.

—Ese es el de esta hora

Yellow solo quería que la tierra la tragara.

—w—

Silver leía unos papeles sobre su escritorio, el anterior presidente había dejado varias cosas pendientes y que por encargo del director, debía solucionarlo ya.

—Perdón Silver-sempai, no tenía idea que mi primo tuviese escondidos varios papeles en casa — le dijo Soul — si lo hubiese sabido, lo hubiera obligado a quedarse hasta que terminara

—Nah está bien, tengo tiempo extra

—Supe que dejo el equipo de básquet... ¿Eso está bien?

—Gold me metió al equipo al no haber tantos integrantes, pero después que estuvimos ganando unos partidos varias personas quisieron integrarse...

—Ya veo... Pero por los partidos en que lo he visto jugar, se ve que se divierte mucho y que es muy ágil

— ¿Una fan?

Soul rio.

—Tal vez, a mi me gusta ver los juegos de básquet, claro si tengo tiempo

—Entonces deberías ir a los partidos con Blue, Yellow y Crys, nunca se pierden un partido

—Seria genial

Silver giro un poco la cabeza para ver el reloj, marcaba un poco más de las 5 y 30.

—Se hace tarde, deberías irte

— ¡Ah, sí! Primero quisiera terminar esto

— ¿Qué haces?

Soul sonrió de oreja a oreja y le mostro una hoja que decía "Felicidades por su graduación", las letras estaban coloreadas por distintos colores y varias otras decoraciones alrededor de ellas.

—Es un borrador, cuando lo termine pediré ayuda para hacerlo un poco más grande

—Ya veo... — Dijo Silver Para luego sonreír — Sigue esforzándote Por el comité

Soul asintió la cabeza y sonrió.

—w—

Al llegar a la casa de Yellow, notaron que la mayor de la casa estaba en su cuarto viendo su telenovela. Red fue quien le dijo que ya habían llegado y que no era necesidad de prepararles algo de comer ya que habían comido antes de llegar a casa, pero esto fue más que nada una excusa para que la abuela de Yellow no se preocupara y tampoco se distrajera ya que la vio entretenida viendo la televisión.

Ambos fueron a la habitación de la rubia, no era la primera vez que el entraba pero siempre que lo hacía, Yellow tenía cierto nerviosismo al estar con ahí con él.

—Practiquemos tu ingles... — dijo Yellow tratando de olvidar los nervios que le invadían

Red se sentó en el suelo apoyándose contra la cama de la rubia. Ella también lo hizo solo que en frente de él.

—Bien... ¿De qué se tratara tu tema?

—...—

— ¿Red-san?

— ¿Tienes que estar tan lejos? — Pregunto el

—Ahm...

Sin avisarle, Red tomo de la muñeca a Yellow y la jalo para sí, acomodándola entre sus piernas.

—Ahm... Red-san...

—Bien... prosigue con la práctica

Yellow con el rostro sonrojado, comenzó a hablar en ingles, procurando olvidar la gran cercanía que tenia de él.

—_What is your dream? _— Dijo ella

—_One of my dreams is... well now you said I never think about that... maybe... be happy with the person who I like_

Yellow se sonrojo y trato de ocultarse con el libro que tenía en las manos. Una de las principales cosas que a Red le gustaba era la encantadora y tierna expresión que tenía la menor cuando se avergonzaba.

Red abrazo a Yellow y la apretó mas para sí. Adoraba tener cerca a la rubia, su presencia era lo único que necesitaba para estar tranquilo y olvidarse de cualquier cosa.

—Red-san... — volvió a pronunciar, girando un poco la cabeza y estando muy cerca del rostro del chico, pero se dio cuenta al sentir su respiración muy cerca, normalmente ella giraría su cabeza y se sonrojaría, pero le agradaba esa cercanía que tenían.

El pelinegro sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la menor. Hasta que su reloj de la muñeca sonó. Una hora había pasado.

Red dejo libre la cintura de Yellow y las puso sobre sus mejillas, comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos en ellas, notando lo suave que eran. Contemplo sus ojos entrecerrados, que esperaban la ansiada unión. Volvió a sonreír y beso uno de sus ojos.

—Hum...

Amaba esos sonidos que ella emitía y aun más si él era quien los provocaba. Yellow odiaba cuando Red le hacia esos jueguitos antes de besarse, le gustaba, pero también la ponía muy ansiosa, porque no sabía en qué momento podía atacar el lobo.

Red esta vez beso la comisura de sus labios, buscando una reacción de parte de ella.

—Deja de jugar... — se quejo Yellow

— ¿Ansiosa? — dijo mientras le daba un beso en la nariz

Yellow miro hacia otro lado.

—Que linda — dijo el chico antes de besarla

Solo fue un momento corto el beso, pero para ellos dos fue una eternidad, le encantaba cuando le besaba, le hacía perderse pero al mismo tiempo encontrada por él.

Red volvió a acomodar a Yellow para que estuviera sentada frente a él, pero esta vez solo el libro de ingles los separaba. Era un secreto, pero a él le fascinaba sus ojos, aquellos verdosos ojos desde el inicio le llamaban la atención. Había algo oculto entre ellos, y necesitaba saberlo, ya que al fin al cabo era _su_ Yellow.

—Me gustan tus ojos

— ¿Ah? — Dijo Ella

—Perdona, pero hace un tiempo hable con tu tío… supe que hay una operación que te puede recobrar la vista… estoy ansioso porque ese día llegue… quiero llevarte a un montón de lugares

—Ahm… puedes hacerlo ahora, no es necesario _ver_, puedo sentirlo

—Hay que cosas que es mejor ver

Yellow agacho la cabeza. Sabía que su tío le había dado esa información a Red, para que pensara en hacerse aquella operación. Pero no podía. Simplemente no podía.

—_Next question… What…_

— ¿Ya paso la hora? — pregunto Red

—Ni siquiera han pasado 10 minutos — le contesto

Red puso una mueca de fastidio, froto su cuello y miro a su novio.

—Al demonio el tiempo…

Red volvió a tomar de la cintura y la jalo hacia él y sin rodeos tomo sus labios. El muchacho acaricio la espalda de la menor y con uno de sus dedos jugó con su largo cabello.

—Hm… — suspiro la rubia

El pelinegro aprovecho el suspiro para intensificar un poco más el beso. La lengua de Red paso con suavidad sobre los labios de Yellow y algo tímida ella los separo un poco. El iba lento y tranquilo, guiando a su pareja en todo momento. Oyó un gemido ahogado y el joven sonrió. Jamás se cansaría de escuchar esos sonidos de parte de ella.

Yellow tenía un suave sabor a fresa, no era su favorito — era el chispas de chocolate — pero en ella era excitante. Escucho otro gemido y supo en ese momento que si iba a más, no podría contenerse. Se separo, abriendo los ojos. Yellow aun tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración estaba entrecortada.

Él para tranquilizarla la abraza de la cintura escuchando unos suaves ronroneos de su estomago. Yellow al tranquilizarse correspondió el abrazo.

—Ich liebe dich — comenzó a decir Red

— ¿Eh? — Dijo Yellow — ¿Qué dijiste?

Red rio.

—No te lo pienso decir — dijo divertido — Sera tu tarea

Yellow inflo sus mejillas.

— ¡No es justo! ¡Al menos dime qué idioma es!

Red rio a carcajadas y apretó a Yellow mas para sí.

—w—

— ¡HAHH! — Grito la televisión

Yellow no esperaba aquel desgarrador grito de la actriz. Había demasiado ruido en su habitación y eso la desorientaba un poco. Al igual que no le gustaban las películas de terror.

—Kate… — escucho la voz de otro actor

—No vayas al sótano… — dijo Crys que tomaba la mano de Yellow

Y justo en la parte más tensa de la película, Gold pone pausa a la película.

—Disculpen chicas, pero las palomitas se acabaron

Crys respiro algo tranquilo y soltó la mano de su amiga.

—Tráeme un refresco, por favor

Gold asintió.

— ¿Algo para beber Yellow, Soul?

—Jugo de naranja — dijo la rubia

—Para mi igual

—Bien, ayúdame Silver

El pelirrojo asintió y siguió a su amigo.

—Gracias por invitarme hoy — hablo Soul

—No, es un placer para nosotros conocer amigos de Silver — dijo Yellow

—Es en serio, no es como si Silver tuviera otros amigos aparte de nosotros

Soul rio algo nerviosa por el comentario.

—No es… como si fuéramos grandes amigos… estamos en el grupo estudiantil

—Pero si no fueras su amiga, nunca te hubiese presentado con nosotros — le dijo Crys

La castaña sonrió y se sonrojo un poco. Le agradaba escuchar que Silver la veía como su amiga, no es que tuviera muchos amigos dentro de la escuela — ya que principalmente todo su tiempo se iba al grupo — es que el pelirrojo le había llamado la atención desde que vio uno de sus partidos de Básquet.

—Y claro, ahora eres una de nuestras amigas también — le dijo Yellow sonriéndole y tomándole la mano a la castaña

—w—

— ¿Dónde estaban los jugos? — pregunto Gold

—En la alacena — le respondió el pelirrojo mientras colocaba palomitas instantáneas en el microondas — La abuela de Yellow las pone ahí para que no estén tan frías en invierno

Gold saco un par de vasos y comenzó a servir el jugo que le pidieron.

—Viejo, Soul es muy linda

—No deberías decir eso, si estas con Crys — le dijo algo fastidiado

—No mal entiendas las cosas, amigo — le dijo — Para mí, no hay mujer más bella que Crys y cuando dije que Soul es bonita, es como cuando las chicas dicen que un actor es guapo… un gusto imposible

El microondas sonó, anunciando que las palomitas ya estaban listas

—No pierdas oportunidades como esta Silver

—No sé a qué te refieres

—En serio viejo, a veces tengo miedo de que te quedes solo y con miles de gatos

Gracias a los reflejos de Gold, este se salvo del puñetazo que le lanzo su amigo.

—w—

Las tres chicas esperaban a sus amigos con la televisión apagada. Las tres tenían esa rara sensación de que en cualquier momento el fantasma de la película fuese a salir.

—Tu tío y abuelita regresan mañana, ¿No?

—Si — dijo Yellow

— ¿No te da algo de miedo quedarte sola? — le dijo Soul

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

—La abuela extraña mucho al abuelo desde que falleció, es por eso que una vez al mes van a visitarlo, a veces voy con ellos, pero como el cementerio esta a las afueras, deciden quedarse en una posada de por allá… a veces los acompaño, pero como el martes tengo un examen, preferí quedarme a repasar un poco

—Ya veo…

—Normalmente, Blue viene a acompañarme o Red… pero como están en su viaje…

— ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos un rato al centro comercial? —Le dijo Crys — para que no estés sola… ¿Nos acompañas Soul?

— ¡Ah! ¿Yo?... ¿Están seguras? — pregunto dudosa la castaña

— ¡Claro! Aunque sería una salida de chicas — Le respondió Crys — Después de eso podemos ir a recibir a los sempais

—w—

Crys recogió a Yellow en su casa. Ella se aseguro que su puerta estuviese bien cerrada y oculto la llave extra por si a su tío o abuela se hubiesen olvidado la llave de la casa. Se encontraron con Soul en el centro comercial, al ser un poco más del mediodía, primero decidieron ir a comer algo.

—Soul… ¿Te gusta Silver? — le pregunto Crys

La castaña casi se atoro con el batido que había pedido. Yellow le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y miro a su amiga.

—Juntarte mucho con Blue te esta afectando — le bromeo la rubia

— ¿Eh? —Dijo al no dares cuenta lo que había dicho, luego de unos momentos se dio un suave golpe en la cara con su mano —Perdón Soul, no debí preguntar eso… diablos debo de dejar de hablar con Blue por un tiempo

Soul al recuperar un poco de aire, rio por el comentario hecha por la peliazul.

—No está bien, creo que yo también hubiese preguntando lo mismo… — dijo algo nerviosa — Me agrada mucho Silver, es una persona sincera y fuerte, pero de ahí que me guste… no lo sé… me han gustado algunos chicos, pero… nunca he podido hablarles… Silver es alguien a quien aprecio su amistad aun por lo poco que nos conozcamos.

Las dos chicas sonrieron, era agradable escuchar esas palabras y más si se dirigían a uno de sus amigos.

Crys se paro, diciéndoles que se iba al baño. Ambas chicas asintieron y siguieron comiendo.

—Soul — la llamo — Perdón por lo que voy a decir pero… estas enamorada

— ¡¿Eh?! — grito exaltada

Yellow rio por lo bajo.

—Te lo dice alguien con experiencia — le dijo — Tratas de proteger esa unión _especial_ que tienes y no te das cuenta de lo que sientes… se un poco más sincera contigo misma

La castaña agacho la cabeza pensativa.

—w—

Era un poco más de las cuatro de la tarde, Yellow ya había recibido la llamada de su tío diciéndole que ya estaba casa y que no llegara tan tarde. Crys al llegar al colegio, le paso la voz a Gold y Silver, que Vivian cerca de la zona, para recibir a los mayores.

— ¡Ahí está el bus! — Grito Crys, Soul miro hacia el lado contrario y vio como Silver y Gold llegaban

El bus paro en frente de la entrada del colegio, lo primero que oyó Yellow fue un gran bullicio dentro del bus, eso solo significaba que todos se habían divertido. Los primeros en bajar fueron los profesores, quienes abrieron la cajuela del autobús para que los alumnos pudieran retirar sus maletas.

— ¡Yellow! — escucho un grito, se trataba de Blue

La castaña corrió hacia la menor y la abrazo.

—Te tengo que contar muchas cosas — le susurro en el oído, acción que sorprendió a la rubia

— ¡Oye, chica ruidosa! — Escucharon la voz de Green — Olvidaste tu mochila de mano

Blue se tenso, se acerco a su compañero y cogió su mochila.

—Gracias…

Luego de un momento Red bajo del bus y al ver a Yellow camino hacia ella, la abrazo y la levanto en el aire.

— ¡R-Red-san! — Dijo avergonzada — todos… deben estar v-viéndonos ahora…

—No me importa… te extrañe mucho

Yellow sonrió y correspondió el abrazo. Crys miro la escena y sonrió algo sonrojada, era una hermosa escena la de sus amigos. Parecía una telenovela.

— ¿Quieres que te cargue de la misma manera? — le pregunto Gold muy cerca de su oído

— ¡I-Idiota!

Soul al ver tanto romance en el aire, no evito sentirse algo avergonzada. Por lo que miro hacia otro lado y para su sorpresa, vio a la vicepresidenta llegando al colegio.

— ¡Sempai! — La llamo la castaña menor — ¿Qué hace aquí?

La muchacha al verla, miro hacia otro lado, pero al levantar la mirada y ver con quienes estaba acompañada le respondió:

—Vengo por una amiga

—Soul — la llamo Silver y camino hacia ella — vicepresidenta — la saludo — Ya todos se están yendo a casa, te acompaño hasta la estación

— ¡Ah! N-No es necesario

Silver solo la miro con el ceño fruncido y la castaña solo se limito a asentir y agradecerle por el gesto. El pelirrojo solo le acaricio la cabeza y le dijo que era una "buena chica".

—Nos vemos el lunes — se despidió Soul de la vicepresidenta

Ella solo los vio alejarse, si algo no le gustaba era cercanía que tenían aquellos dos.

—w—

Red la había dejado en su casa, para Yellow esos tres días que el muchacho se había ido habían sido una tortura. Por la mala recepción del lugar donde se hospedaron, no pudieron hablar seguido. Pero eso ahora no importaba, estaban juntos y el pelinegro le dijo que le había traído varios recuerdos a manera de disculpa por no llamarla.

— ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros? —Le ofreció —a la abuela le encantara tenerte en casa

—Me encantaría, pero mi mama me está esperando, mañana ceno con ustedes

Yellow sonrió y le abrazo.

—Te extrañe mucho — le dijo la rubia

—Ya no me iré por un largo tiempo — dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

Estuvieron así por un largo tiempo, la menor rogaba que el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento, no quería que nadie los interrumpiera, solo deseaba estar a su lado. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto Red tan importante en su vida? Tal vez nunca sabría la respuesta, porque debía disfrutar el momento.

El estomago de Red comenzó a rugir de hambre y Yellow rio.

—Ve a casa, ya mañana nos estamos viendo

Red le dio un beso en la frente y espero a que la rubia entrara.

—Nos vemos mañana — se despidió

Yellow sonrió y entro a su casa. Todo estaba bien, su corazón lo podía sentir.

—w—

Blue caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de su habitación con el celular en la mano, no había cenado debido al gran revoltijo que tenía en su estomago. Busco en su listado de contactos el número de Yellow y lo marco.

_— ¿Blue?_ — escucho la voz de la rubia

—Escucha, no te lo pude decir con tanta gente hace unas horas…

Yellow la noto muy agitada.

_—Tranquilízate, ¿Qué sucedió?_

La castaña tomo una gran bocanada de aire y luego lo soltó.

—Dormí con Green

* * *

**Fecha: 21 de julio de 2013**

_Son las... 12:34 am... Tengo sueño mis servidores, perdonen por el retraso, como puse en mi oneshort "Sin tocar" no calcule el tiempo y se me juntaron varias cosas, recien termino este capi no muy convencida de como lo hice. Tambien perdonen por no poder responder sus reviews, pero mañana tambien tengo que ir a trabajar (¡EXPLOTACION!) Me despido_

_No hagan travesuras_

_**Naomi-chian**_

_**PD: Gracias por sus reviews a: Red-y-Yellow, Kari McCartney, xxKushinaxx, Red'n'Yellow y Sopphy Stars Cry**_


	6. Los colores también brillan en la noche

**...**

**Colores de la vida**

**::**

_By: _

_Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capítulo 6:**

******Los colores también brillan en la noche**

**...**

* * *

—_Dormí con Green_

Yellow leía un libro en Braille que le había traído su tío de su viaje, y al escuchar a su amiga aquellas tres palabras, el libro cayó a un lado, perdiéndose entre las hojas la página en que se había quedado.

—_ ¿Yellow? _— No hubo respuesta — _Lo sabía, lo malentendiste_

La rubia movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de quitarse todo pensamiento inadecuado.

—No, no… es solo que… me sorprendiste

—_No es que hayamos "dormido" juntos es que…_

—Tranquila y cuéntame cómo paso

La castaña suspiro desde la otra línea y por lo que pudo escuchar la rubia, se acomodo sobre su cama.

—_Me pusieron como compañera a Lizzie y ronca como no tienes idea _— Blue hizo una pausa — _La primera noche no dormí nada y solo descansaba durante el día en el bus, Red y Green se dieron cuenta y me ofrecieron dormir con ellos, claro nadie debía saberlo o nos meteríamos en problemas_

Yellow asintió con la cabeza.

—_Los chicos tenían dos camas, de una plaza y dos plazas _— Le menciono — _Supuse que los dos iban a dormir en la de dos plazas, pero no estaban de acuerdo con eso y por supuesto que no iba a dormir con Red… así que dormí con Green… no tuve ningún problema durante la segunda noche, habíamos puesto una muralla de almohadas, pero la tercera…_

La rubia escucho como su amiga tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

—_Amanecí abrazada a Green… nuestras piernas estaban entrelazada y-y yo… sentía la respiración de Green cerca de mi cara… y-y su brazo estaba en mi cintura… yo… ¡No sé dónde demonios se fue la muralla!_

—Tranquila Blue, solo… ehm no se qué decirte… — dijo la rubia

—_ ¡Ves! …Estoy condenada…_

Yellow rio por el comentario de su amiga.

—Si Green no lo sabe, creo que deberías tranquilizarte y actúa como si no hubiera pasado nada

—_Hm… tal vez… solo debo resistir dos semanas… ¿No?... De ahí nunca más lo volveré a ver o de seguro en un futuro me reiré por eso…_

— ¡Por supuesto que si te reirás! — Le dijo — Solo actúa como siempre y veras que lo olvidaras

—_Gracias _— escucho la rubia — _¿Tienes tu vestido para el baile?_

—No he tenido tiempo, yo he…

_— ¡¿Qué han estado haciendo tu y Crys en mi ausencia?! _— Le grito —_Mañana mismo vamos a probarte unos_

—Ah… no es neces…

—_ ¡He dicho! _— después de eso Yellow solo escucho el pitido del teléfono diciéndole que Blue le había colgado.

—w—

Como una venganza, por haberle dicho que viviría con miles de gatos, Silver castigo a Gold mandándolo a limpiar el patio de educación física, aunque había dicho a los profesores que se debía a una falta de respeto hacia las chicas, y de pasada también castigo a Red por no asistir a la audiencia del nuevo comité y faltar a clases, por lo que le hizo limpiar todos los salones del segundo piso. Eso sí, no castigo a Yellow, pero si le dio un pequeño sermón por no asistir a clases.

Red, al estar castigado, no pudo acompañar a su novia a casa, pero en ese momento llego Blue, que le dijo que ella se encargaría de llevarla, pero Yellow sabía que antes de eso irían a comprar algún vestido.

Ahora el estaba en una reunión del grupo estudiantil, Soul no estaba, antes de irse a su casa, le dijo que tuvo un percance importante y necesitaba regresar a su casa con urgencia.

Solo hablaban de cómo sería la fiesta de tercer año y que al haber presupuesto, podrían hacer la pequeña supresa que Soul le había hablado a Silver y tal vez algo más. Al terminar, el pelirrojo se quedo un rato mas, debía revisar unos cuantos papeles.

Pero, un poco más tarde la puerta se abrió y entro la vicepresidenta.

—Presidente — lo llamo— ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

Silver asintió.

—No quiero ser faltosa y mucho menos chismosa, pero revisando unos cuantos documentos de Soul, supe que… faltaba algo de dinero — le dijo mostrándole los documentos

El pelirrojo se sobresalto y cogió los papeles que le ofrecía y los leyó uno por uno. Cerró los ojos y se apoyo sobre su silla.

—Mañana hablare con ella — anuncio

El corazón de la vicepresidenta sonrió.

—w—

Blue tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, había encontrado el vestido perfecto para Yellow y también se había comprado un par de prendas para ella. Ahora ambas estaban comiendo, cada una se había pedido una hamburguesa.

—Sabes… Green… no es feo…

— ¿No te gustaba? — Le dijo Yellow — Digo, fue por la cita grupal que organizaste que conocí a Red-san, tú dijiste que Green-san te gustaba mucho y que te sentías algo nerviosa frente a él

—Si… hasta que conocí su genio… pero no es _malo_…

Yellow siguió comiendo su hamburguesa escuchando con atención todas las palabras que decía su amiga.

—Cuando lo vi dormir, no tenia su habitual ceño fruncido… parecía en paz… no lo niego se veía guapo…

— ¿Has pensado en volver a salir con él? — Le pregunto Yellow — Digo, ya que como van a ir al baile juntos… ¿No podrías darle una oportunidad?

La castaña miro hacia otro lado y pensó. No sería desagradable, si es que ella comenzara a salir con Green. El único inconveniente era que eran totalmente opuestos… ¿De ahí vendría el dicho: "Los polos opuestos se atraen"?

—Tal vez… deba tratar…

—w—

Blue dejo a Yellow en su casa. Su tío fue quien recibió a la rubia y la sentó en el sofá de la sala. Su abuela también estaba allí, tarareando una canción y limpiando la casa.

—Yellow, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo

La rubia se sorprendió. Su abuela dejo de tararear y el ambiente a su alrededor se puso tenso. Algo no andaba bien.

—w—

Soul llego a la sala del concejo. Hoy día debía poner mucho más de su parte por haber faltado el día anterior. Corrió la puerta y al ver la sala se sorprendió, solo estaba Silver y la vicepresidenta.

— ¿Y los demás? — pregunto ella

—Los mande temprano a casa — le respondió el pelirrojo

La castaña dejo su maleta a un lado y antes de poder sentarse en una silla para seguir con su trabajo, Silver la llamo y también a la vicepresidenta.

—El día de ayer, me dieron estos papeles — le dijo extendiéndole las hojas

Soul las tomo y las leyó. Su rostro fue poniéndose cada vez mas pálido con cada palabra que leía.

— ¡Esto es mentira! — Grito — Y-Yo no sería capaz de robar al comité

La vicepresidenta veía de reojo a Soul con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Todo estaba saliendo bien.

—Lo sé — dijo al aire el presidente, sorprendiendo a ambas jóvenes

— ¡Pero, presidente…!

—Silencio — la callo — se que fuiste tú quien saboteo los papeles de Soul

—N-No… eso no es cierto

—Nuestro concejero fue quien te vio cuando lo hacías

—A-Ah… yo…

—No, solo vete de aquí

La chica miro a ambos presentes y salió corriendo del lugar. Soul miro como la chica se iba y podía jurar que tenia lagrimas en los ojos, no pudo evitar sentir algo de lastima por ella, pero tampoco le agrado que le jugara una trampa.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? — se pregunto Soul

—Por esto — le dijo Silver dándole otra hoja

En la hoja estaba escrito en grande "El club de fans de Silver" y cuando leyó los miembros, se dio cuenta que uno de ellos era la vicepresidenta.

—Quién diría que el anterior presidente aceptara un club como este… lo mejor es cerrarlo

— ¡Ah, espera! Estas chicas te admiran, no es lo correcto cerrarlo, así como así

—Hm…

Silver volvió a sentarse en su silla y siguió revisando los papeles de su escritorio, mientras que Soul siguió mirando la hoja del club de Silver.

—Eh… y pensar que Sil-chan tiene bastante fans — susurro

— ¿Sil-chan?

— ¡Ah, nada, no es nada! — seguida de una risa nerviosa — por cierto… gracias por creer en mi

—No hay problema, cualquiera que te viera diría que serias incapaz de hacer algo malo

Soul inflo sus mejillas, el chico prácticamente le había dicho que era no podía hacer malo… bueno en parte era cierto. El pelirrojo suspiro y se apoyo en el respaldar de su silla.

—Ahora tengo más trabajo sin la vicepresidente

La castaña se sintió algo culpable, no sabía qué cosa había hecho para tener el odio de la vicepresidenta, pero si de algo estaba segura, era que por su culpa ahora Silver tenía muchos más problemas.

—Ahm… si quieres te ayudo, puedo organizar los papeles de mayor importancia a menor

Silver se quedo mirando a la tesorera.

—Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, siempre tratas de ayudar a otros sin importar que

A Soul se le subieron los colores al escuchar las palabras del presidente, bajo la mirada y miro en distintas direcciones buscando algo con que distraerse para que todos esos sentimientos que tenía en su corazón se calmasen, pero era en vano.

—A mí…a mi también me gusta Silver

Sorprendido por las palabras de Soul, el solo agacho un poco la cabeza.

—A ti te gusta el basquetbolista

Soul movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando las palabras del chico.

—A mí me gusta lo gentil que fue Silver cuando me prestó su ropa, lo agradable que puedes ser y lo valiente que fue para defenderme

Silver se quedo mirando a la castaña por un momento, cerró los ojos pensando en una respuesta para ella, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas.

—Pruébalo

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a la castaña, no las esperaba. Sus mejillas ardían y no sabía qué hacer para ocultarlas. Camino hacia él y beso su mejilla con timidez.

—Realmente me gustas

—w—

En un par de días, sería el baile y Blue estaba algo más que ansiosa. Ya le había dicho de qué color seria su vestido a Green, pero aparte de eso, no le había dirigido la palabra, porque por más que quisiera decir que estaba tranquila cuando estaba con él, sabía que era una mentira.

—Blue — escucho mientras la movían

Ella solo se quejo, solo quería dormir un rato más.

—Blue — volvieron a llamarla

Al fin, ella logro abrir los ojos, los froto y miro hacia todos lados, al parecer se había quedado dormida en la escuela y ninguna de sus compañeras la había levantado, seguramente como broma. Levanto un poco la mirada y vio a Yuki, una de sus compañeras de clase.

— ¿Qué hora es? — le pregunto

—Un poco más de las cinco

Blue se estiro y su amiga le dijo que ya se iba, por lo poco que había escuchado, se olvido uno de sus cuadernos. Guardo los libros en su maleta y algo somnolienta, que sin darse cuenta camino hacia el club de ajedrez, giro el pomo de la puerta y se dio con una gran sorpresa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le pregunto Green

La castaña despertó de su letargo y no pudo evitar sentirse algo exaltada al estar frente del chico.

—Ehm… ¿Y Yellow? — fue lo primero que se le ocurrió

—Ya se fue

—Oh…

Entre ambos quedo un silencio algo incomodo, especialmente para Blue.

—Para que viniste si sabes que Red es quien la lleva a casa

Y es ahí cuando el gato atrapo al ratón en un rincón. La castaña no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así.

—Ehm… — sin darse cuenta sus mejillas se colorearon de un suave tonalidad rojiza — quería preguntarte algo…

—Habla

—Uhm… ¿T-Te… gustaría volver a salir c-conmigo?

—w—

Era el día de la fiesta, Blue había ido muy temprano a casa de Yellow, para ayudarla a arreglarse. Le había hecho un peinado algo sencillo, le había hecho una media cola y ondulo todo el cabello, mientras que ella solo se hizo un moño con algunos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro.

Mientras que Blue se colocaba su vestido, Yellow la escucho tarareando una canción, cuando la castaña termino con su ropa, decidió ayudarle a ponerse el vestido a la menor.

—Blue, te noto contenta —le dijo Yellow

— ¡Oh, en serio! —dijo con una sonrisa

— ¿Sucedió algo?

—Solo seguí tu consejo

Yellow se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, pero se contuvo un momento para poder colocarse el vestido.

—Saldremos después de la graduación y no te preocupes, esta vez lo hare sola… y seré un poco más flexible a sus gustos — dijo mientras le terminaba de arreglar el vestido — es un sacrificio, pero cuando lo tenga en mis manos, el será quien sucumba a mis deseos

La rubia al acomodar su cabello, no pudo evitar reír algo nerviosa. Esperaba que Green pudiera domar el lado salvaje e hiperactivo que tenía su amiga. Blue termino de maquillar a Yellow y luego comenzó a arreglarse a ella misma. El timbre sonó y Blue se apuro en terminar con el maquillaje. Si calculaba el tiempo, sabia quien había tocado el timbre y lo confirmo cuando escucho las dos voces de sus parejas en el primer piso.

— ¿Lista? — le pregunto Blue mientras tomaba su mano

Estaba algo inquieta, no sabía si a Red le gustaría su atuendo o el peinado que tenia. Blue al notar la ansiedad de su amiga, le dio un suave apretón, si algo había aprendido en todos esos años era a leer los pensamientos de Yellow.

—Si dice que no le gusta, yo lo pateare a la luna

Yellow rio con solo imaginarse la escena.

Blue fue la primera en salir de la habitación y guio a Yellow hasta la escalera, donde la ayudo a bajar hasta que la dejo a unos cuantos escalones del primer piso, ya que se puso muy contenta al ver lo guapo que se veía Green en terno negro con una camisa verde oscura. Ella en cambio llevaba un vestido corto sin tiras de color azul que estaba pegado a su cuerpo, resaltando su figura.

—Gracias por la espera — le dijo Blue

—Si... — le dijo ayudándola a poner la orquídea blanca en su mano

Ella solamente sonrió por el gesto. Sabía que por el momento nada podía hacer con su genio. Blue observo como Red se acercaba a Yellow y tomaba de su mano para ayudarla a bajar los últimos escalones que le faltaban.

—Hermosa — le susurro en su oído con suavidad provocando un sonrojo a la menor.

Ella al igual que Blue llevaba un vestido corto sin tiras de color dorado. La prenda se ajustaba alrededor de su pecho que tenía varias lentejuelas de color doradas y el resto del vestido era suelto.

Red, al igual que Green, ayudo a ponerle la orquídea amarilla, pero a diferencia de Blue, esta se colocaba en su cabello.

—Algo cara, pero vale cada centavo — le dijo

Yellow le sonrió y apretó con más fuerza su mano. Después de eso, el tío de Yellow interrumpió el ambiente para tomar fotos de las dos parejas, aunque algo fastidiado porque su adorada sobrina se iba a una fiesta de "grandes", pero se tuvo que controlar, porque su madre le había amenazado.

—Digan "cheese"

Ambas parejas se acercaron y sonrieron para la foto.

—w—

El tío de Yellow los había llevado a la escuela, al llegar vieron un gran arco de globos en la entrada, al igual que un camino de ellos que llevaban hasta el gimnasio.

—Sin duda alguna, Silver es uno de los mejores presidentes de esta escuela — dijo Blue, orgullosa de su primo

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al entrar al gimnasio vieron a Silver y Soul con el uniforme deportivo chequeando el lugar.

— ¡Oh, sempais! — Exclamo Soul, caminando hacia ellos — se ven todos geniales

—Gracias, pero... ¿Qué haces vestida así? Aunque sea debiste ponerte algo adecuado para la fiesta

Soul rio nerviosa.

—Esta noche es de ustedes, no era adecuado que yo también disfrutara de ella...

—Después de tanto esfuerzo, deberías — dijo Blue — ¿Donde está el idiota de mi primo para renegarle? — dijo mirando en todas partes

—Ehm... no espere...

— ¡Ahí esta! — Dijo Blue — ¡Silver!

Soul al notar que el muchacho venia hacia ellos, se excuso diciendo que debía verificar otras cosas, yéndose antes de que el pelirrojo llegara.

— ¿Que le sucede? — Se pregunto Blue — oye Silver, ¿Le sucede algo a Soul?

—Ni idea — dijo antes de seguir de frente

— ¡Oye! — Grito Blue al ser ignorada

—Silver... — lo llamo Yellow — ¿Sucede algo?

El nombrado miro a la rubia y relajo su expresión.

—No te preocupes, está todo bien

— ¿Seguro? — Le pregunto — Sabes, yo estoy aquí si quieres hablar...

—Te lo agradezco, pero es algo que solo yo puedo hacerlo.

Aquel tono de voz molesto mucho a Blue, nadie hablaba en ese tono a su amiga y poco le importaba si se trataba de su primo.

— ¡Silver, tu...! — pero fue interrumpida por Yellow

—Espera... No recuerdo haber sentido ese tipo de tensión en Silver... algo ha pasado

—Pues se lo hare sacar a golpes

—Blue, ¿Cuando la violencia ha solucionado algo?

La castaña inflo sus mejillas y regreso al lado de Green.

—Cuando esté listo, veras que vendrá a hablar con nosotras

—w—

Soul se apoyo sobre la pared exterior del gimnasio, sus manos estaban sobre su pecho, sintiendo lo rápido que latía su corazón.

—Respira... relájate...

Desde su confesión, solo había hablado con el presidente para cosas del comité o alguna petición del director, pero principalmente evitaba el tema de su confesión.

En aquel momento, las palabras brotaron por si solas, nunca pensó en confesarse. Lanzo un largo y pesado suspiro, y cuando se decidió para regresar a la fiesta. Silver estaba a su lado, observándola.

— ¡Silver-sempai! D-Desde cuando...

— ¿Era cierto, sobre tus sentimientos?

Las mejillas de Soul se sonrojaron y miro hacia otro lado esquivando la mirada de Silver, para luego asentir con suavidad.

—Entonces, ¿Porque me esquivas?

—N-No es que te este esquivando... Es solo que estimo tanto tu amistad que temo que arruine nuestra am... ehm... Silver-sempai... p-podría... ehm...

Soul volvió a ponerse nerviosa al notar como el pelirrojo la acorralaba entre él y la pared.

—Sabes, con esa actitud no conseguirás nada — le dijo — si quieres tener algo para ti, debes atarlo y jamás dejarlo ir

—Ehm... eso quiere decir...

Pero antes que terminara de hablar recibió un suave golpe en la cabeza.

—Te estoy dando una oportunidad — le dijo — Quiero ver si eres capaz de atarme a ti

—w—

Red y Yellow se habían escapado del gimnasio, ahora los dos estaban sentados en una banca del patio del colegio. El pelinegro le había dado su chaqueta para que no tenga frio, al igual que le había pegado a él. Yellow estaba algo cansada, normalmente dormía a las 10 y ya era un poco más de las 12, y eso lo sabia Red, es por eso que la había sacado del gimnasio y otra razón es que al haber tantos sonidos confundían a la rubia.

— ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

Yellow asintió.

—Si, gracias — dijo — aunque me siento algo mal por dejar a Blue y Green solas

—No creo que nos extrañen

Yellow sonrió y se apoyo sobre el pecho de Red para descansar, mientras que él sobre su cabeza.

—Su atención por favor — escucharon una voz del gimnasio, a lo que Red supo que era la delegada de su clase— los del comité nos tienen una sorpresa, por favor salgan del gimnasio

Todos estaban algo intrigados por la sorpresa, por lo que todos se apresuraron en salir. Comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, tratando de adivinar que seria.

—Por favor, miren al cielo — volvió a hablar la delegada

Los presentes miraron al cielo y lo único que vieron fueron unas cuantas estrellas. La gran mayoría comenzó a pensar que se trataba de una broma y tuvieron la intención de regresar al gimnasio.

— ¡Miren!

De pronto se escucho un estallido y luego una explosión luminosa que pinto el cielo, seguido de una tras otra. Todos los espectadores miraban encantados el espectáculo.

— ¡Wuoh! — Exclamo Red — ¡Son fuegos artificiales! Vaya que el comité sí que se lucio

Yellow sonrió por el comentario y se pego aun más a Red por el frio. Mientras que el, dejo de ver los fuegos artificiales y miro a su pareja.

—Sabes... quiero prometerte algo — le dijo Red

— ¿Eh?

—Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado — dijo — Aun si terminamos, estaré a tu lado, siempre apoyándote en todo

Yellow se sorprendió un poco por sus palabras, tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

—Creo que la única forma que me separe de ti, será cuando me lastimes... y sé que tú jamás podrías hacerlo

Red sonrió y pego su frente con la de ella.

—w—

Cuando todos tiraron su birrete al cielo, Yellow temió que uno le cayera encima y es que tampoco podría esquivarla. Luego, todos los estudiantes gritaron de emoción y seguido de los aplausos de los presentes.

—Estoy muy feliz por Red — dijo su madre, que estaba sentada a su lado — Aunque lo extrañare cuando ya no esté aquí para cuidarlo. Por favor Yellow-chan ve seguido a verlo, así sabré que no está haciendo un desastre

Yellow asintió.

—No se preocupe, hare que limpie por lo menos una vez mes

—Gracias cariño

— ¡Mama, Yellow! — Grito Red

— ¡Felicidades cariño! — dijo la madre, dándole un gran beso en la mejilla

Blue estaba al lado de sus padres, felicitándola por su graduación. Al igual que Green, solo que estaba acompañado por su padre, abuelo y su hermana.

—Yellow-chan, ¿Cenas con nosotros?

—N—No quisiera ser una molestia

—No te preocupes, hice comida como para un ejército — le dijo — a como come Red, es normal para mí.

— ¡Mamá! — Le grito avergonzado a lo que Yellow se rio

—w—

Blue veía a lo lejos las reacciones de Yellow y Red con una sonrisa. Si ella era feliz, podía estar tranquila y no habría necesidad de que salga su lado super protector.

— ¡Oh! Es Yellow — dijo la madre de la castaña — debería ir a agradecerle por ayudarte con los estudios

—Espera, díselo después — le dijo con una sonrisa — ahorita se está ganando a su suegra

— ¿Eh? ¡Oh, claro! — Dijo la madre de la castaña — y dime quien es _el chico_

Blue con una sonrisa picara señalo hacia Green que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

— ¡Oh, pero sí que es buen mozo! — Dijo su madre — elegiste bien

— ¡Ah! Así que ese es el que me quiere quitar a mi pequeña — dijo su padre — creo que debería hablar con su padre

— ¡Papá!

Su madre solo rio por la escena.

* * *

**Agradecimientos a: Kari McCartney, xXKushinaXx, SaRashi, Red'n'Yellow y Red-y-yellow. Gracias por sus review y disculpen por no responderles, pero tengan por seguro que siempre los leo y me roban una sonrisa :D**

**F****echa: 20 de agosto de 2013**

_¡Y bien! Okey, se que me demore en actualizar, trate de ponerlo el sabado, pero mis buenos amigos vinieron a hacerme la vida imposible al saber que ya comenzaba la universidad el dia de ayer... Oh si, ya comence D: Y como siempre sabran muy poco de mi por ese lapso. Espero no desaparecerme como lo hice la anterior vez._

_Bueno, ahora son un poco mas de las 2:30 de la mañana y no se como me levantare mañana para mis clases. Cuidense y no hagan travesuras._

_**Naomi-chian**_


End file.
